


Care taker

by Sparkle 94 (acpendra)



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Codependency, Dark Eiji, Foxx being dangerous as well as sleazy, Grooming, Lots of Minor Character Death, M/M, Toxic Relationships, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, possible Yueiji, this story is fairly critical of Ash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:55:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25836082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acpendra/pseuds/Sparkle%2094
Summary: In AU universe where Ash agrees to Foxx's offer in order to spare Eiji.  Its his beloved partner who wrestles with the fallout of the choice he was never consulted on. Fate brings Yut Lung into his path and circumstances drive the two into a very unstable alliance
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji, Lee Yut-Lung & Okumura Eiji, Lee Yut-Lung & Sing Soo-Ling, Yut Lung / Edwardo L Fox
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

Gun fire pierces the air “ Boss!” Bones yells, knocking Eiji out of the way of a stay bullet. Eiji rips the top off the grenade he stole and hurls it as hard as he can.  
The two of them dive behind the safety of an alleyway as it goes off. Then Eiji sees something shift amongst the garbage. He thinks its an animal until he sees the long raven hair Eiji kicks trash bags out of the way to reveal a dirty Yut Lung his once fine clothes in tatters the younger boy lashes out with a bit of broken glass but Eiji’s who has the benefit of more muscle and access to good food easily overpowers and disarms him. Bones restraints him though honestly he’s barely resisting. 

“ Sing, figured you survived the massacre, Foxx would have displayed your mutilated, ravaged corpse otherwise” Eiji comments. 

“ Just get it over with” Yut Lung says in an empty voice. 

Eiji contemplates it it's true he loathes, the other boy and would rather not deal with him shooting him would solve one problem. On top of all the other shit but on the other hand maybe he could be useful. 

“ No your coming with us” he says 

“ You want me to help you take down Ash” Yut Lung realizes.

“ Don’t say his name!” Eiji exclaims. 

“ Don’t want to face reality do you? Ash allied with Foxx” Yut Lung says casually. 

“ He did it to protect me!” Eiji shoots back. 

“ He betrayed you just the same” Yut Lung retorts “ Before long he won’t even be using you as an excuse” 

“ Ash is nothing like you!” Eiji roars. 

He hears the sound of angry French 

“ Um boss, I highly suggest we get out of here!” Bones interjects 

“ Ash Lynx left you as his successor!” Yut Lung says incredulously 

“ Ash isn’t here now” Eiji says coldly…

The three of them arrive at one of the many abandoned low income houses. 

“ There’s a tub in the other room” Eiji informs him. 

“ Of course we cannot negotiate when I'm un presentable” Yut Lung says. 

Eiji hates how his arrogance seems to have come back; he much preferred the broken look from the alley. This spoiled pain in the ass may not be responsible for all his misery but a good chunk of it can still be attributed to him. He can hear the water running and the blissful sigh and backs away from the bathroom door. Within a few minutes the dark haired boy calls out  
“ Eiji Chan, i appear to have no clothes” 

Dam that’s right Eiji finds some of Ash’s old things he has to actually enter the bathroom. 

“ Yut Lung, i’m coming in '' Eiji calls opening the door trying and failing not to look at the boy in the bath. It's not like he hasn’t seen way too much of Yut Lung thanks to Dino Golzine but he’d been in too much shock to really process. Luckily, Yut Lung’s hair acts as a curtain so he can't see much. 

“ Put the clothes over there” Yut Lung orders Eiji is about to do so when his notices the younger boy is holding his palm at an odd angle. 

“ Your fingers are fractured,” Eiji realizes. 

“ I broke my own hand to slip the manacles” Yut Lung said dully. “ It was either that or deal with what Foxx had in store” 

“ Do you want me to fix it for you?” Eiji asked 

Yut Lung nods there’s a strange look in his eyes as if he’s not quite all there...

Its odd seeing Yut Lung is dressed in Ash’s tee shirt and ripped jeans they hang off him slightly due to how slender his frame is. Eiji examines Yut Lung’s hand. He's learned some tricks from some of the other guys, his guys he corrects himself. 

“ I have to move this,” Eiji says, then manipulates the pieces back into position. He'd be lying if he didn’t take slight satisfaction in the younger boy's cries of pain.

“ There keep moving your fingers over the next few days so they don’t stiffin” As he says this Eiji feels weirdly lighter. realigning those fragile bones it just feels right, calming. Then As….his guys come through the door 

“ We lost another few boss, our ranks are thinning” Eiji is then hit with the miserable reminder that everyone seems to be looking to him for actual leadership… 

Eiji watches Yut Lung slumber on the floor He’s rolling around and whimpering in his sleep “ no don’t Wei! Bai! Bolin! Kai!” 

Eiji is reminded painfully of Ash. He’s tempted to ignore it this time he knows what its about. Sing had come back looking shaken to report the bodies of the inhabitants of Lee manor had been strung up outside obviously tortured to death. Eiji hadn’t heard from him since he went to go look for Yut Lung. 

“ No Ash no leave them alone!” 

Eiji’s veins turned to ice no it couldn’t be Ash couldn’t could he?...

“ I apologize I was too tired to share much information,” Yut Lung informs Eiji. He’s wearing another one of Ash’s shirts. 

“ Did Ash hurt your guys?” Eiji asked him, Yut Lung doesn’t say anything but its written all over his face. 

“ Why would Ash?” Eiji asked

“ Shorter Wong’s death changed him” Yut Lung replied “ Something in him broke that night” he pauses. 

The older boy feels a wave of empathy he had lost Ibe and Max that night when Foxx had rounded up a few of them, Sing and Ash’s gang and killed the rest.  
Eiji wraps his arms around the younger boy its like touching fine china. Yut lung tries to push him off. Eiji continues to hold him until Yut Lung melts into him. The older boy feels the stresses of the day melt away…

“ We need to ambush them from the North!” Cain argues. 

Eiji sighs he was never good at strategy and he’s terrible with pressure. Heck he went across the ocean to get away from the stress of family, and athletics. Ash had been excited and being with him had made Eiji feel free. Where had it all gone wrong? 

“ How many men do we have?” Yut Lung pipes up flexing his fingers. 

“ fifteen left of ours” Eiji says 

“ With Black Sabbath and ChinaTown?” Yut Lung asked 

There’s silence 

“ Not enough” Cain said 

“ Wouldn’t we could have ten thousand and Ash would still beat us” Bones said quietly. “ It's why most of us went with Ash” 

“ You stayed behind to protect Eiji sentiment over common sense” Yut Lung notes. “ That’s your weakness as a whole” 

“ Have you ever thought of anyone but yourself?” Eiji accuses

“ Caring never did me any good!” Yut Lung said casually “ It doesn’t appear to be doing you much good” he adds, playing with a bit of his long hair. 

Eiji is about to give him the middle finger when his burner phone rings. 

“ Sorry but I need to take this!” Eiji runs outside “ Ash!” 

“ Sorry to disappoint you Okamura” says a middle aged man coldly 

“ What do you want, where's Ash?” Eiji demands fighting the tightening of his throat. 

“ You have my lost mafia heir, return him and i’ll continue to keep my deal with Ash,” Foxx says. 

“ What do you want with Yut Lung?” Eiji was baffled 

“ Why do you care, you don’t like him,” Foxx points out. 

It was true Eiji had far less of a tolerance for the Chinese boy then Ash. As much as the blond had railed against Yut Lung, Eiji noticed the other boy had been allowed to escape on various occasions when Arthur’s gang had been hunted down. 

Every time he closed his eyes Eiji heard that soft spoken venom laced voice talking about how Ash was just like him. How Eiji was only holding Ash back from true greatness. 

“ What if we make a trade you give me Yut Lung and I'll allow Ash to have you” Foxx offers. 

To be reunited with Ash then they can finally leave all this behind and be happy. 

“ It must be hard with all that pressure knowing if you mess up once they’ll hate you” Foxx says sympathetically.  
Eiji is quiet  
“ I’ll give you some time but in case you decide to take it. I’ll meet you at central park on Friday at 12;00 to make the exchange.” then the man hangs up…

Eiji paces outside what to do, what to do? 

“ I take it by your face you're debating whether to turn me over” Yut Lung comments.  
Eiji gapes at him. 

“ Honestly before it was a suspicion your face just confirms it” Yut Lung says “ I wouldn’t blame you” 

“ You're not going to try and convince me not to?” Eiji asks with bewilderment 

“ Begging never does any good,” Yut Lung responds, giving Eiji that look that makes him seem way older than sixteen years old. He hates him for teaching him that world weariness could be seen in the face of youth. 

“ Why does Foxx want you so badly?” Eiji grills 

“ Despite how terrible my brothers are thanks to the myth of the Lee Family as protectors of Chinese immigrants and our mythical royal blood. There are many who would gladly die for our name to be preserved. Foxx and Lynx could raze Chinatown to the ground but they’d also have to contend with the loyalty of my men and my father's powerful backers both in New York and Hong Kong” Yut Lung scoffed. 

“ So Foxx wants to take over your organization without bloodshed,” Eiji says. 

“ Foxx would love a war, he told me himself but he didn’t become so powerful by being stupid. He made me an offer, I refused” Yut Lung said coldly. 

“ Get to the point!” Eiji snapped. 

“ He wanted me to sign a marriage agreement” Yut Lung had casually. 

It sank in “ You're not legal,” Eiji said. Yut Lung Laughed as if this was the funniest thing he’d ever heard. 

“ I’m almost seventeen legal in the state of New York isn’t it funny?” he asked 

Eiji flashes back to the night at Dino’s and hysterical giggles make their way out of him as well. Yut Lung looks at him in shock. 

“ You’ve …..right its funny….this whole dam situation Ash….who saw that coming its fucking hysterical!” Eiji loses it howling into the night air. 

“ Shorter once told me your appeal was being innocent. Now that that’s fading, I wonder if they’ll still want you around” Yut Lung taunts. 

“ Do you want me to turn you over to Foxx?” Eiji demanded 

“ If i didn’t hate you, i’d throw myself off of a building” Yut Lung comments 

“ Why would i want that!” Eiji gapes backing up. Dam it he thought nothing Yut Lung said could shock him anymore. 

“ No matter what you choose Eiji Chan. Your hands won’t remain clean” the younger boy says bluntly then he turns and goes back inside. 

He’s just messing with your head Eiji tried to tell himself, he’s just messing with your head despite this mantra the older boy knew that Yut Lung’s parting words would haunt him for days to come…

Eiji brings Yut Lung a plate of whatever they can find only to find him shivering violently. “ Stay away!” the younger boy snarls. He’s ignored and Eiji puts a hand to his forehead  
“ You're burning up” he’s hot to the touch. Then carefully he goes to the kitchen and the gang finds him preparing tea.

“ Bones could you do another run for me?” Eiji asked, widening his eyes slightly. 

“ Um Boss i uh” Bones 

“ I don’t want to be any trouble, its just i really wanted to make a nice soup for everyone, since they’ve been working so hard” Eiji says looking disappointed. 

“ Well I suppose one run couldn’t hurt,” Bones said finally. 

“ Great, bones you're the best here’s a list” Eiji placed it in his hand. The other boy leaves. 

“ You're more devious then I thought” Yut Lung croaks from the coach where Eiji put him. It didn’t feel right to leave him on the floor when sick. The older boy hands him a hot cup of tea and he sniffs it carefully. 

“ You think i’m going to poison you?” Eiji incredulously asked Yut Lung why would the other boy see him as a threat? 

“ It would solve a lot of your problems and your being far too nice, has your empty head forgotten i’m Ash’s enemy” Yut Lung emphasizes. 

“ I missed cooking, I used to do it for Ash all the time,” Eiji said. 

“ Ah so that’s it, you're caring for me in place of Ash, how pathetic” Yut Lung comments. 

“ Its not like that” Eiji insists but isn’t it he did miss taking care of Ash and seems to have gravitated toward his self proclaimed shadow. 

Yut Lung laughs “ I don’t need you, take care of Cain or Bones or one of your other devoted followers” at the same time he lets out another shiver. 

“ Oh i’m sorry, I forgot you survived all these years without snapping your fingers at servants who washed, cooked and cleaned for you” Eiji says sarcastically. 

“ Are you offering to be my servant Eiji chan?” Yut Lung smirks.

“ You liked my hug” Eiji challangred “ You clung to me like a little kid” 

“ Get out!” Yut Lung snapped. 

“ Your not the one in control, Yut Lung not anymore” Eiji can't deny it feels good. After being sliced into verbally for weeks and having his self worth challenged it feels nice to be the one calling the shots. 

Eiji moves into Yut Lungs personal space “ i don’t think cooperating with a sadist is appealing but maybe for you its just how it is in our world” 

“ Your giving me an ultimatum” Yut Lung laughs “ You really have changed Eiji Chan” 

“ I haven't been the boy from Izumo for a while now” The older boy admitted. 

“ Ash was selfish to bring you into our world” for a second Yut Lung’s eyes are full of something that’s almost soft and a bit sad. 

“ No, i’m going to save him from it” Eiji vows 

“ Your so blinded it makes me sick” Yut Lung spat. 

Eiji goes and wets a cloth “ Lie back” he orders pressing it to Yut Lungs forehead “ See, that feels better right?” The younger boy glares at him hatefully…

“ Here hot Mitso soup” Eiji carries it over cheerfully holding it out. 

“ If you try to....” Yut Lung is cut off by Eiji shoving the spoon in his mouth. 

“ What was that i can't hear you?” the older boy mocks. 

Yut Lung says something in Cantanese that Eiji figures is probably very rude and the way he says it makes Eiji suspect it's a curse on his whole family. He takes the opportunity to give him another mouthful of soup. 

“ You were supposed to meet Foxx at the park today,” Yut Lung realizes. 

“ Foxx can suck my wiener!” Eiji says 

“ So you're keeping me then” Yut Lung states. 

“ I like taking care of you,” the older boy admits. 

Yut Lung glances toward the door of the hideout. 

Eiji casually arranges the blankets around him, not the least bit worried. “ Thinking about confronting Ash again” he sighs as if Yut Lung is a particularly aggravating child. When he’s well enough to move Eiji may have to tie him down… 

Eiji awoken in the middle of the night driven by some instinct that something was wrong. Someone was there after fishing his gun out from under his pillow. Eiji quickly went to Bones shaking him and he didn't move. Eiji pulls off the covers with impatience only to see that the other boy's throat has been slit. Shoving a hand over his mouth to keep from screaming Eiji quickly goes around to all the gang members. They hadn’t even had time to cry out while he’d been sleeping soundly they’d been murdered. Eiji saw a shadow on the wall but before he had time to turn around. He hears a crash and a heavy military guy crashes to the ground. He whirls around to find Yut Lung standing there with a lamp in hand. The younger boy puts a finger to his lips and turns out the light completely. Eiji hears him say softly " Someone should remind Foxx, Black Widow spiders tend to devour undesirable mates" before the thud of a heavy body hitting the floor. The sound of hits, grunts and crashes echo though out the room. The shadowy shapes fall so fast Eiji cann't tell if one of them is Yut Lung or not. He can feel his heart in his chest as he stands there in the dark. Then a silence echos about the room and the lights flicker on to reveal several millitary men laying about face down on the floor and a bruised looking Yut Lung hand pressed to a bloody gash in his side. " He was good" the boy gasped, Eiji scoops up the other boy into his arms snatches the first aid kit and runs out of the hideout as fast as he can. Later when Eiji has finished stitching Yut Lung up he asks" How did you do that?" " I figured i'd have a better chance if they couldn't see or hear me" Yut Lung says casually. " Didn't quite work the way i wanted" he admitted with a wince. " Their gone all gone" Eiji says tears springing to his eyes. " Its all my fault, i should of been a better leader" " Foxx is legion their the best of the best no matter what you and the others wouldn't of stood a chance" Yut Lung says softly. " We only stood a chance because they want us alive" he adds. " Are you comforting me?" Eiji gapes. " I'm being practical, you aren't useful to me as a blubbering mess" Yut Lung says sharply. " Your the last person i want as an ally, but i want to be Foxx's plaything even less" " You want an allience?" Eiji asks " Until we find Sing, then you can get stupidly killed trying to save Ash from his choices on your own" Yut Lung informs him. " In the meantime i'll call in every backer and member of the Triad to take Foxx down" he adds. Eiji fights to keep from showing his panic Yut Lung cann't leave not like Ash left no. He was going to get Ash back but Yut Lung couldn't go. He wouldn't Eiji just had to make him see how much the younger boy needed him. <


	2. chapter 2

Yut Lung huddles in the corner teeth chattering.

“ We could share body heat” Eiji offers for the fifth time in three straight days. 

“ I’d rather freeze to death” The younger boy says testily. 

Honestly Eiji hadn’t planned on the hideout being so chilly but he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t trying to take advantage of the situation but for a rich boy used to all comforts his status allowed Yut Lung had held out a lot longer then Eiji thought. Whether it was endurance or sheer stubbornness the older boy couldn’t decide. Eiji having grown up in a poorer town, was more used to not having heat, especially once the money started going mostly to his father's medical bills and his mother's outings with friends. 

Eiji with a sigh curls up on the floor ready to give up when he feels Yut Lung curl up against him. 

“ Not a word” the boy hisses, Eiji nods and wraps his arms around the other boy. Enjoying as much body heat as he can. ironically Yut Lung’s slight frame fits rather nicely into his arms which is kind of annoying actually, but he has to keep from getting that long hair in his mouth every time the younger boy shifts. Even asleep Yut Lung Lee is a huge pain in the ass Eiji grouses falling into a deep sleep…

Eiji awakes to find Yut Lung trying very discreetly to disentangle himself from Eiji cheeks flushed red. The Japanese boy glances down notices why and laughs loudly. 

“ Its your fault!” Yut Lung insists 

“ How was I supposed to know your wiener would get all stiff?” Eiji argues. 

“ This never happens!” Yut Lung exclaims 

“ Why not?” Eiji asks 

“ Its always crusty old codgers and politicians and they never want to do what we did” Yut Lung admits. 

“ Cuddle” Eiji says innocently and laughs harder. Yut Lung storms outside presumably to cool down.  
Eiji watches him go thoughtfully…

Yut Lung refuses to snuggle next to him the next night and Eiji can't take it any longer.  
“ Here” he takes off his sweater ignoring the chill of his own skin and hands it to Yut Lung who glares at him pink spots in his cheeks.

“ Do you just casually sleep without a shirt?” Yut Lung demands 

“ When its warm, i’ve got a jacket to curl up in tonight” Eiji pauses.

“ Good, cann’t have you so indecent” Yut Lung remarks still flushed he pulls the sweater over his body... 

“ I need to check your stitches,” Eiji says. 

“ Their fine” Yut Lung retorts. 

“ Are you attracted to me?” Eiji asked him its a surprising thought but one that isn’t out of the possibility. Eiji’s not completely ignorant to his looks. He had as a pole vaulter had fans of the female variety and classmates who weren’t shy about making their interest known. Its just Eiji knew since the tenth grade he didn’t feel the way boys were supposed to feel about girls. He never dared pursue the boys and was too busy anyway.  
Ash was his first official relationship and they hadn’t gone beyond a few kisses. Yut Lung having any kind of sexual desires is strange. The Younger boy was just so icy and delivered cruel words with a direct frankness. He was more like one of those snow Yokai, Eiji had heard exciting tales about from his grandmother every Winter. 

“ I hate you” Yut Lung says.

“ As I learned from that pervert Dino, that doesn’t mean anything,” the older boy says.

“ i had to let them touch me anyway. So attraction didn’t matter” Yut Lung confesses. 

“ We could find out” Eiji offers. 

“ Why are you….your Ash’s Japanese boy” Yut Lung stresses. 

Eiji had only meant to tease and rile but now he feels a prickle of irritation enough to go for it. 

“ I’m not Ash’s anything, he said he wanted nothing to do with me” Eiji said sharply until that moment he didn’;t realize how hurt and angry that moment had made him. 

“ Revenge then, your lucky Eiji Chan Ash made me angry too” Then Yut Lung takes Eiji’s face in his hands and hungrily devours him.  
Eiji returns the favor its not like kissing Ash which is slow and hesitant like he’s afraid Eiji might break or vanish. Its greedy years of repressed desire that have been unleashed with Eiji as the sole participant. When the older boy finally breaks away their both breathless.

“ Ash Lynx is going to kill us both” Yut Lung’s voice trembles but his eyes gleam with excitement. 

“ Your insane” Eiji says. 

“ What’s insane is how much i liked that” Yut Lung retorted. 

“ I want more too” Eiji admits looking at the fear in Yut Lung’s eyes and boldly he slips his hand under the shirt near the pattern sewn on his side. “ Now about those stitches” the older boy adds...

Its hard to get more Yut Lung spooks easily and now he’s gone back to ignoring Eiji fully minus the occasion cutting comment but he has gotten a few more kisses one for every time he lets Eiji check his wounded side. The older boy really wants to change that which requires him moving outside his own comfort zone. Ash was way too skittish to let Eiji experiment more but he does know about a few little things. 

“ You want to do that?” Yut Lung gapes at him 

“ Anything too intense might rip your stitches” Eiji offers. 

“ Your a virgin right?” Yut Lung asked

“ Yes but i’m not an idolt” Eiji says with annoyance. 

“ That’s a topic to be debated” Yut Lung snarks “ Do you even know what to do?” ... 

“ Don’t look so smug your technique is sloppy,” Yut Lung says curtly. 

“ i have my hand on your wiener!” Eiji exclaims 

“ A hand as useless as its owner” Yut Lung says in a clipped tone. 

“ This must be the nightmare first time everyone refers to” Eiji groaned. 

“ You have no idea about Nightmare first times! I could list half a dozen examples from the first week of my tenth birthday!” Yut Lung snips 

Eiji does something and then 

“ Stop, stop where did you learn that?” Yut Lung demands 

“ Videos” Eiji squeaks at the look of absolute murder in the eyes of the irate mafia heir. 

“ Do you mean to tell me, you intend to handle my delicate body based on what you’ve seen in cheap porno’s?” Yut Lung's voice is deceptively soft but Eiji can hear the danger in it. He wisely decides to stay quiet. “ Come here, i’m going to show you” 

Eiji looks at him and practically crawls in an attempt not to keep the other boy waiting. Yut Lung smiles with satisfaction undoes Eiji’s jeans and oh was he doing it wrong. 

“ There that feels nice right?” Yut Lung’s tone is almost hypnotic. 

“ …Your better at this…because of ….your… delicate hands” Eiji snarks  
just as his sweet spot is hit. The older boy lays in the aftermath too stunned to even speak. 

Yut Lung turns to him “ These hands of mine you just enjoyed have led to the deaths of some of the most powerful men in New York and Hong Kong” his whispers into his ear almost playfully.  
Then he starts to walk away Eiji grabs his hand “ You forgot something” he motions to the couch beside himself. Yut Lung sits down eyebrows raised as if to say what. Eiji wraps his arms around the younger boy tightly holding him in place.  
… 

“ I’m contacting Cain” Eiji decides its a bit of a gamble since he may know where Sing is but the two of them are running low on supplies. 

“ Good if Fox attacks again we need protection” Yut Lung says, his hand casually on Eiji’s shoulder. The older boys learned to recognize it as a sign Yut Lung wants to be held even if he’s too proud to admit it. 

“ Your hair’s getting tangled let me brush it for you” Eiji says 

“ No” Yut Lung says sharply Eiji pulls away from him and stands as far away as possible. The way his mom used to do when she was displeased with his father. “ Alright, your choice” the older boy remarks. 

There’s a bit of dismay on Yut Lung’s face at the gesture before it hardens into his usual mask…

“ You want to see if your capable of producing a halfway decent handjob?” Yut Lung smirks. 

“ Maybe some other time” Eiji says with disinterest. 

“ My side hurts i think somethings wrong with it” Yut Lung says.

“ I checked you yesterday, i’m sure its fine” Eiji says... 

“ You know its going be really cold tonight i’m not sure that jacket will be enough for you” Yut Lung brings up before bed.

“ I feel quite warm actually,” Eiji responds. 

They go back and forth like this for a few days off and on until the day when  
Yut Lung awkwardly clears his throat and says “ Lets see if those hands of yours are good for anything” he’s holding a brush in his left hand. 

“ Of course Yut Lung you know i’m happy to take care of it for you” Eiji says then he gets to work on that long beautiful hair which really is quite tangled after days of neglect, happily humming as his stress melts away.  
Then the doors open 

“ Eiji baby sorry we took so long it was hard to sneak through the city Fox’s guys are every….” Cain Blood freezes as he looks in amazement at the sight of Eiji standing over Yut Lung Lee casually brushing a loose strand of hair from his face.

“ Hello, Cain as you can see we’re perfectly fine”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, i said i wouldn't get to this one but i've been running into some writers block with the stories in my Ash & Yut Lung collection and this one is shorter then Banana Revolution. I'm also having trouble trying to download the first episode of a podcast i'm working on. So this was some what of a de stressor. 
> 
> And wow judging by the hit count and kudos you guys really seem to like this one. I'm actually kind of curious as to why. Please feel free to comment, i promise i'm not going to bite anyone's head off. 
> 
> Also if you want to talk to me about my fics or Banana fish or anything in general.  
> i once again have a tumbler page https://fairydust-stuff.tumblr.com and other sites you can find under my profile if Tumblr is just not your jam which i understand. 
> 
> Thank you once again, your kudos, comments and just the fact any of you are even reading these fics really does make me very happy.


	3. chapter 3

Its nice to be in a place with actual heat Eiji muses as Yut Lung hesitantly places one of his feet in Eiji’s lap. The older boy clips his nails its been a struggle Yut Lung is still very stubborn but he’s beginning to realize that he cann’t take care of himself. That Eiji is only doing what’s best for them both. 

Cain watches the sight with a frown when Yut Lung leaves. The man turns to him “ Your relationship has certainly changed“ he remarks. 

“ Isn’t it great we’re getting along” Eiji said happily. 

You do everything for him” Cain says. 

“ Yut Lung cann’t do these things for himself” Eiji points out. 

“ He should learn, your not helping him by acting like his servant” Cain advised. “ I get it you feel bad for him. Eiji don’t let that spoiled brat take advantage of you” 

“ Don’t worry Cain Yut Lung and i simply have an understanding. I’m just helping him get back on his feet” Eiji said brightly. 

“ Still if he tries to get you to do anything that makes you uncomfortable you tell me” Cain insisted.  
Eiji nods

“ Have you heard from Sing?” he asks Cain. 

“ No, Lao hasn’t seen him in months. This is a big city it would be easy for an Asian street kid to disappear never to be found again” 

Eiji feels fear size him “ How can you say that!” he exclaims. 

“ Experience” Cain looks far too weary for his age. 

“ i was able to talk him down but Lao blames Ash. This is going to end in blood, most likely Sing guys” the man adds. 

“ You don’t think Ash would hurt Sing?” Eiji questioned

“I don’t know” Cain admits. “ Someone looking to settle a grudge with Yut Lung might target the leader of the gang operating under him” 

“ Its Fox, he’s looking for us and he thinks Sing knows something,” Eiji realized. 

“ You mind telling me why Fox wants Yut Lung so bad?” 

Eiji tells him Cain looks livid “ If that fucker comes around here, i’ll fill him with holes myself” the other boy vowed.   
…  
Yut Lung lays on the bed a limp debatched mess. Eiji had gotten a lot better and now knew what he was actually doing. He was learning what made Yut Lung ache for his touch. Eiji cann’t help but study him taking in every curve of his long limbed form. 

“ If you start writing soliloquies praising my face or some such nonsense, i’ll puke on you” the younger boy remarks. 

“ Wouldn’t dream of it asshole” Eiji responds 

“ You think Fox took Sing” Yut Lung asked, “ I spied for my brothers, you can't keep secrets from me” he says in response to Eiji’s surprised face. “ I think so too” 

“ You want to go after him?” Eiji brings up 

“ No he’s a traitor and i’d love to leave him to rot” Yut Lung says he turns away so that Eiji can only see the back of his head. “ But he’s useful to me” the younger boy says.

Then someone knocks on the door Eiji panics. Yut Lung opens the door to reveal Cain and a few of his guys. “ Mr Blood come in” he says lightly shooting Eiji a smug look.

Cain takes one look at his disheveled hair and the hicky on his neck that Eiji awkwardly tries to pull his shirt collar over a little too late. 

“ Dam first Ash Lynx now Lee, you’ve got game!” one of Cain’s boys holds out his hand for a fist bump. Cain gives him a look and he shuts up. 

“ I saw Kong he handed me this” Cain held out a note. “ Basically Fox does have Sing and he wants Yut Lung to turn himself over or he’ll take him apart piece by piece” he delivers bluntly. 

Yut Lung goes completely silent “ Fox moved into Dino’s Manor after his demise. I know enough of the building to find the cells” he states after a few seconds. 

Cain’s eyes alight with hope “ You give us the floor plan and me and my guys will work out a plan” he promised. 

“ They’ll have doubled the guards since my escape” Yut Lung says thoughtfully. 

“ we have to make sure Ash isn’t there,” Cain advised. 

“ That’s where Eiji Chan comes in” Yut Lung said firmly “ Actually let's lure Ash here and get Sing back”   
…

“ Your young and hormones get in the way of common sense” Cain says as he and Eiji walk in direction of the nearest pay phone. “ But Yut Lung Lee really?” the older boy asks incredulously “ I thought you and Ash….” 

“ So did i!” Eiji snaps “ But he left me, he went and joined that horrible man!” the other boy feels his eyes water. 

“ Hey baby, its ok Ash is crazy about you. He’s just being a stupid White boy” Cain comforted him. “ but fooling around with Yut Lung is not the way to deal with it” 

“ I like fucking Yut Lung” Eiji admits there’s an accelerated sort of thrill that runs though him whenever he touches the younger boy. He needs me, despite how much Yut Lung Lee hates me. 

“ Of course you do he’s pretty and willing to engage in revenge sex with you” Cain blood sighed. The two of them approach the pay phone and Cain puts in the money and Eiji dials the number on fox’s demands note. 

“ Hello?” Eiji asked 

“ Eiji?” its Ash 

“ Ash!” Eiji exclaims.

“ Eiji, i don’t have much time you need to give Yut Lung to Fox” Ash urges. 

“ He has Sing” Eiji argues. 

“ I’ll make sure Sing gets out safely” Ash promises. 

“ And Yut Lung?” Eiji asks him

“ I’ll do what i can for him” Ash promises. 

“ I’ll do under the condition your the one who makes the exchange” Eiji offers. 

“ Eiji i….” 

“ I don’t trust him Ash, he killed all the guys Bones and Even and andre….” Eiji lets his grief slip through. “ I’m afraid he might hurt me and Cain” 

“ i’ll be there” Ash promises after a moment. “ Name the time and place?”...

Yut Lung sloshes water in the tub “ from your perspective this is a betrayal of the one you love. Is that right? 

i’m supposed to be the one Ash can trust” Eiji argues. 

“ Ash betrayed your trust first, his actions got your friends killed” Yut Lung reminds him. 

Eiji runs his hands through the other boys hair scrubbing it he feels his tension slip away. 

“ Maybe don’t look at this as a betrayal, look at it as you being able to talk some sense into Ash” Yut Lung suggests.

“ You think i can save Ash?” Eiji asked him hopefully. 

“ If anyone can its you, you have a hold over the Lynx” Yut Lung remarks.

“ You offered to let me scrub you tonight” Eiji realizes. 

“ I felt dirty” Yut Lung says.

“ Are you trying to make me feel better?” Eiji asks

“ Don’t be ridiculous” Yut Lung humphs as Eiji rinses his hair…

Yut Lung puts his hands on Eiji’s back and starts kneading it 

“ What are you….ahhhhh” the older boy sighs. 

“ You’ll take Ash back if he accepts” the younger boy comments.   
Eiji nods 

The hands press down harder as Yut Lung continues. Eiji thinks when i have Ash i won’t need him anymore right?. Eiji thought about it.   
While Ash let Eiji take care of him it wasn’t to quite the extent Yut Lung had allowed him these past few weeks. Sure Eiji was never going to like the sharp tongued younger boy, but there was a helpless desperation to him that called to the older boy's nature. And on a shallow level he did enjoy the sex both giving and reciveing. It was nice to have someone not treat him like glass for once. 

“ Yut Lung, after Ash comes back, we’ll work something out” Eiji offers. 

“ After we get Sing i’m leaving” Yut Lung says but Eiji detects the hesitation in his voice which is why he pulls him into a kiss. 

“ You cann’t have us both, don’t be greedy” Yut Lung tells him firmly…

“ So Eiji Chan we get Ash here and” Yut Lung nods at Cain who drops a steel cage right where Ash is supposed to be. 

“ It still seems cruel” Eiji argues 

“ Cruel you want to talk about cruel!” Yut Lung raged and stormed out of the room. 

“ Well at least he didn’t break anything” Eiji shrugged. 

Then both boys heard the smashing of something. 

“ You spoke too soon” Cain groaned…

Ash comes like he promised dragging out a short boy with a bag on his head. 

“ That’s not Sing” Yut Lung whispers. 

“ How do you know?” Eiji asks 

“ He’d be struggling and cursing” Yut Lung responded. 

“ Unless they drugged him” Eiji brings up. 

“ No matter if its not Sing we’ll still have Sing” Yut Lung decides. 

Eiji stands with Yut Lung across from Ash.

Ash stands with maybe Sing. 

“ Its funny despite you selling me to Dino, i feel shitty about this” Ash informs Yut Lung. 

“ Or you could end me” Yut Lung suggested. 

Ash shook his head. 

“ i can still hear their screams you know” Yut Lung says quietly. “ Wu, Hei, Gao” 

“ I was just following orders” Ash retorts sharply. 

“ You sound like Blanca” Yut Lung informs him. 

“ Eiji, you need to bring him forward” Ash says. 

“ Ash you don’t have to do this, we can work this out together!” Eiji insists 

“ Not this time Eiji, Fox is too powerful” Ash argues. 

“ Your not like this!” Eiji insists 

“ Eiji, i’m doing this for your own good, now bring Yut Lung over!” Ash snaps. 

Yut lung put a hand on Eiji’s shoulder “ Its all right Eiji Chan, cann’t be helped” then he goes and plants one on him right in front of Ash. 

“ Why did you…..” Ash looks on in dismayed shock. 

“ Surely someone with an IQ of over two hundred can figure it out” Yut Lung taunts. 

Ash lets out a roar of rage and lunges for the boy, Yut Lung doesn’t dodge the way him Cain and Eiji planned. He lets Ash wrap a hand around his throat and then it hits Eiji. Yut Lung always intended to end up dead at Ash’s hands. This was his alternative to Fox’s whims Eiji feels a sense of frantic panic seize him.

“ Ash stop!” Eiji yells “ We’re not together its part of a plan to lead you into a trap!”

Ash threw Yut Lung down to the ground. At the same time the boy in the hood threw off his hood revealing the fact he was not Sing and lunged at Eiji shoving a syringe into his neck.   
“ Eiji!” the world blurs and Eiji feels himself gently lifted loud sounds start to get fainter and fainter then everything goes black…

Eiji awakes to a sharp slap across the face groggily he moans and glances up to realize he’s tied to a sofa in a lavish living room. He looks up to see the smug face of Fox.   
“ Nice to see your awake” 

And such a rage bubbles up in him that Eiji can barely see straight “ You…..” Every molecule every fiber of his being wants to rip the man before him into pieces and crush them beneath his shoes till not even dust is left. 

“ You didn’t even give them a fight” tears spring to Eiji’s eyes. 

“ They had no chance even if my men had faced them in combat. A bunch of street children up against an elite military branch. I’ve tasted battle boy, many wars. The only reason your little gang even survived as long as it did was because of the unique abilities of Ash Lynx” Fox continued. 

Eiji hears a shout and turns to see Yut Lung moaning on the couch next to him, his eyes fluttering open “ I wake up from a nightmare only to slip into a worse one” the younger boy states at the sight of a grinning Fox. Then his eyes land on Eiji. 

“ Your still not dead then” Yut Lung says, sounding greatly disappointed. 

“ Happy Birthday Yut Lung” Fox says. 

“ I was hoping you’d forgotten” The younger boy states. 

“ About that important document” Fox says. 

“ If you offer me a glass of wine mixed with cyanide afterwards” Yut Lung retorts. “ i can even draw up a will for you to protect your interests” 

“ Tempting, but I rather like the idea of a trophy spouse” Fox answers. 

“ You had Ash Lynx slaughter all my men so you have nothing to bargain with” Yut Lung retorts.

“ Don’t i?” Foxx turns to one of his men who leaves the room and comes back forty seconds later with an angry fourteen year old boy “ Let go of me you piece of shit!” 

“ Sing!” Eiji exclaimed 

“ You think, I care what you do to someone who betrayed me,” Yut Lung said casually. Eiji wants to scream at him for his selfishness. 

Foxx smiles in triumph he removes a sharp knife “ If you don’t care, lets start with those crafty fingers” 

“ What?” Sing exclaims

“ You let Eiji go!” exclaims a voice as a very mood blond boy comes into the room looking pissed. 

“ Ash!” Eiji exclaims 

Ash’s green eyes widen “ You promised, you said you wouldn’t!” 

“ No harm will come to him; he'll just be tucked away somewhere he can't cause trouble. As long as you continue to obey my orders” Fox adds holding out the knife. 

“ Ha Ash would never agree to that!” Sing crowed before the other boy forcefully lays his fingers flat on the table. 

“ Ash what are you doing? Ash?” Sing sounds uncertain

“ I’m sorry” Ash raises the knife. Sing turns unnaturally pale. 

“ Ash stop!” Eiji yells 

“ I never wanted you to see this side of me, but I won't allow any harm to come to you” Ash vows. 

“ Stop! I’ll sign” Yut Lung yells suddenly

Ash stops, Sing breaks down into tears. 

Eiji is horrified how could Ash do something like that? 

“ I knew you’d come around” Foxx says casually 

“ On one condition you add that Sing and Chinatown remain unharmed. That’s my half of the marriage agreement” 

“ marriage agree…...you sick bastard” Ash says with loathing. Its gives Eiji some comfort that Ash didn’t realize the full extent of Fox’s plan. 

Fox chuckles “ The irony of a mafia heir putting his faith in a legal document” 

“ if you break your promise, its not the law you need to fear” Yut Lung informs him sweetly. 

Foxx laughs again “ Very well” he agrees. 

“ But first i need to check my new spouse for weapons” Fox runs his slimy hands over the younger boys body his gaze cold and intrusive. “ I think i need to be more though, take it all off” he orders. 

“ like fucking hell! You creepy bastard!” Sing yells “ Ash, Ash do something” the younger boy pleads. 

“ What’s the matter Sing i’d think you’d be happy to be on the opposite end this time” Fox says. 

Sings face burns with humiliation. 

“ He’s fourteen!” Eiji snarls.

“ Or i could have my men rip your clothes off and you can be lead to your new quarters naked” Fox offers. 

Yut Lung starts to pull Ash’s tee shirt over his head. 

Ash grabs Eiji and tugs him from the room. 

“ Oh Ash aren’t you going to stay and enjoy the show?” the Connel asks innocently 

“ Eiji doesn’t need to see that shit!” Ash spits

“ Really according to rumor your Japanese boy is quite familiar with the Lee whores body” Fox says before Ash slams the door behind them.

“ You left you made me feel like we were nothing!” Eiji argues “ And now your hurting your friends. Ash i don’t understand” 

“ Eiji, i’m doing all this to protect you” Ash reminds him. 

“ At what cost? Max, Ibe, Bones so many others and now Sing. Even Yut Lung doesn’t deserve to be controlled by the types of people he fought so hard to escape from!” Eiji rages “ But you only care about protecting me, you don’t care if the whole world burns as long as i’m at your side” Eiji paused “ I used to think that was romantic but now i’m starting to understand the cost of being loved by you” he admits. 

Before Ash can respond Fox’s men come back “ We’re here to take the Japanese boy to his quarters” 

“ Ash, i’ll be fine” Eiji reassured him, seeing Ash’s eyes blaze. 

He’s taken to a rather nice looking room the moment he’s shoved through the doorway. Yut Lung throws himself into Eiji’s arms and buries his head against his shirt. “ They took Sing back to his cell, i don’t think Fox is going to keep his word” Yut Lung admits.   
The two boys lay huddled on the bed arms wrapped around each other as if acting as a barrier against the cruelty of the world.


	4. Chapter 4

Eiji is awoken by the feeling of Yut Lung being dragged out of his arms by Fox’s soldiers.   
“ What are you doing get your hands off me!” the younger boy hisses. He’s dressed in the night clothes Fox gave him disturbingly the older man seemed to know both his style and size.   
Eiji attacks them but is easily tackled to the ground he feels a boot planted on his neck.   
Then the devil himself comes strolling in. 

“ Where’s Ash he wouldn’t let you” Eiji’s not normally the type to hide behind his boyfriend but Fox makes his stomach clench.

“ I’m merely having my intended moved to my bedroom” Fox says. 

“ I thought we were rooming together,” Eiji says frantically. 

Fox laughs “ i was allowing you one night of sweetness I hope you enjoyed it Okmumura” 

“ You don’t have to torment him, he surrendered to you” Eiji argues. 

“ Do you know any predator who spares the prey its caught?” Fox asked with amusement His hand slides over the nape of Yut Lungs neck. Eiji wants to shoot his hands off, so he’ll stop pawing at the younger boy. 

Yut Lung has completely froze up with his big dark eyes. He looks like a deer on the other end of a hunter's gun.  
Fox’s men drag the other boy down the hall roughly. The man himself turns to Eiji 

“ Now lets go down stairs and get some breakfast”...

A few seconds later and a stunned Eiji is sitting across from Fox. There’s a huge banquet set before them. 

“ You should try the Lobster Frittata, it's the most delicious” The man says smoothly. “I prefer the Shark Fin soup” 

“ What do you want from me?” Eiji asked 

“ i heard you planned a big Halloween party once, you’ll do the same for my wedding” Fox says. 

“” One condition you allow me to care for Yut Lung” Eiji’s hands itch to brush, to sooth the younger boy even more now.   
“ I minute a week” Fox agrees…

“ Fox wants you to plan his wedding” Yut Lung’s eyes glint even as his head rests on Eiji’s lap. He can see the wheels turning in that devious little head. They cann’t be too open about actual plans since Eiji knows Fox’s guards are listening outside and their fluent in multiple languages. But Eiji gets the impression that won’t stop Yut Lung, he leans down and presses his lips to the other boy's head. A silent sign he both understands the younger boy’s unspoken intent and is completely with him. Still the insolent smile he gets makes Eiji want to smack him; as Yut Lung slides a piece of paper into his hand... 

Later, locked in his room Eiji unrolls it, a map of the manor and grounds there’s a window circled and a pole drawn with a question mark. The meaning is obvious. Yut Lung wants to know if Eiji can stick a landing from that height. The older boy peeks out the window and notices Fox’s men on patrol down below not too far from where Yut Lung wants him to land. Annoyed Eiji draws a stick figure getting shot by a stick figure in an army hat, he also draws a middle finger just for good measure. Now ,how is he supposed to get the message back to the other boy undetected?  
…

“ Are you kidding me?” A young women in at least her late twenties exclaimed she had brown curly hair and the same grey eyes as Fox. She counted to four and took a bottle of pills out from her purse opened the bottle and popped one of them into her mouth. 

“ Margot this is Eiji Okumura he’s agreed to help with the preparation” 

“ I have three weeks to plan a huge wedding and one guy” the women argued. 

“ I offered my men” Fox argued. 

“ I don’t want to be alone with your men” Margot argued, her hands shaking. Fox smirks and she pops another pill from another bottle. 

“ Now Margot you agreed to this” Fox says nicely. 

“ Because you had my husband and two kids held at sniper point” Margot said wearily. 

“ I was hoping it was out of family loyalty, by the way Margot you look very pretty this evening” Fox purred then he turned and left the room. 

“ I’m Eiji nice to meet....” 

“ i don’t want to know, look, I'm on four anxiety medications right now. I just want to get this over with” Margot pleads. “ I don’t need to know any details about you or anyone involved” 

Eiji nods quickly. 

“ Lets start with making invitations for the guest list” the women said calming down a bit…

The next several days become a endless parade of checklists. Margot was instructive but distant. The both of them working late into the night and getting up until the crack of dawn. It does give Eiji more of a chance to scan the layout of the place. 

Then one day Fox march’s Yut Lung in for his fitting Margot blanches. 

“ A kid, this is your spouse?” she demands 

“ He’s seventeen” Fox comments. 

“ So barely legal” Margot says tightly 

“ Is my precious baby sister upset?” Fox asked sliding into her personal space. 

“ I missed you Maggot” 

“ Don’t call me that” Margot pleads. 

“ Why not that’s what you are, a filthy creature that fed on fathers attention. Absolutely useless except to continue the family line. You couldn’t even do that properly disgracing the family name running off with that man!” Margot shoves him away from her trembling. 

“ You know Maggot i’ve never been properly introduced to my niece and nephew” Fox said. 

“ You stay away from them you sick fuck!” Margot’s whole demeanor changed her eyes narrowed. 

Fox smirked at her “ No, well then you should be glad, I found another pretty little thing” the man's hands slid around Yut Lungs waist. “ To distract me” Eiji’s nails dig into his palm at the sight. 

“ I understand Edwardo” Margot swallows. 

“ Good girl” he lets go of Yut Lung hands lingering on his skin. Then he leaves

Yut Lung fakes a break down so Eiji has an excuse to hold him and slip the message back in side his sleeve…

“i’m not five, i’m a thirty year old woman for Christ's sake” She babbles as Yut Lung stands there being measured. “ I don’t want this mafia, mercenary bullshit. I just want to be a boring soccer mom who cheers too loudly . I’m fine going to PTA meetings and watching bad soaps,” 

“ Your married ” Eiji says as Yut Lung taking advantage of her attention shift hides Eiji's message in a better place on his person. 

“ I ran off with him, for me the leaky apartment was a saving grace. 

When daddy got too nasty i threatened to spill everything my family covered up. Kept all of them at bay for a while until my asshole of a brother faked his own death. Then came back into the public eye with his own teenage super soldier” Margot sighed. 

“ You couldn’t live a normal life then” Yut Lung says with resigned understanding. 

“ i did for a while before he came back” Margot replied. 

“ I understand, we’ll do our best to cooperate” Yut Lung nods. 

“ I’m sorry kid, i’m truly sorry” the women says meekly…

“ So Eiji how was your day?” Fox asks as him and Yut Lung sit across from Eiji. It's an awkward dinner scene. “Fine, Margot wants to know if you want a military style wedding” Without thinking the older boy finds himself buttering a roll for Yut Lung, its not until he’s pushing it toward the other boy under Fox’s gaze that it hits him. 

“ We were alone for weeks, i’m not used to functioning without servants” Yut Lung cuts in. 

“ Are you fucking him.” Fox asked pleasantly “ You are, i wasn’t sure, honestly” 

“ Oh because the most horrible thing i can do is move on. That’s far worse then removing fingers or skinning men alive.” Eiji says sarcastically. 

Yut Lung gives Eiji’s arm a warning tug. The older boy brushes him away like an annoying toddler. 

“ No judgement just curiosity how you two happened” Fox eyes them like a particularly interesting science experiment. 

“ It was a war zone he was there” Yut Lung said cooly. 

“ Really you made the first move then?” Fox asked him 

Yut Lung shuts his mouth. 

“ Hand, lips” Fox observes Eiji’s face “ Ah you provided the hand” 

The older boy flushes. “ A kiss then how chaste” he mocked Yut Lung. “ Revenge on Ash, even when making love your so full of hate” Fox remarked “ You didn’t go all the way not with his wounded side and lack of preparation.” 

Eiji and Yut Lung squirm under the older man’s gaze. 

“ I wonder why did Ash’s Japanese boy touch you?” Fox mused aloud “ Mere teenage lust or something more?” he pauses. His unspoken promise of i will find out lingers in the air. 

“ Why do you care!” Eiji bursts out “ I don’t understand” 

“ I ‘ll be the only one to control the Lynx” Fox confesses. 

“ I’m not trying to control Ash” Eiji insists. 

“ Aren’t you?” Fox chuckles. “ Eiji Okmurmura the overworked son of an ill father and a harlot of a mother. Why did you never tell Ash was it because it painted a less ideal picture of your life?” 

Eiji went cold.   
“ What did you think I wouldn't study you? I got one of my men to get a few files and documents over seas Learn your secrets.” Fox laughed “ Your a lie one attractive enough to tempt a wildcat into a cage, and to drive a dragon mad” Fox caresses Yut Lungs hand. “ I think we’re done with tonight's meal, take them back to their rooms”...

“ Honestly we have a minute lets not waste with pointless things like avoiding eye contact” Yut Lung says with annoyance. 

“ Your not mad?” Eiji asked 

“ So you hide your home life, were you not sincere about helping Ash and the others? Was all that irritating determination false?” Yut Lung inquired 

“ No” Eiji says 

“ Then your not a lie, you just didn’t tell Lynx everything” Yut Lung says. “ Some things are personal and everyone has their reasons for not telling” 

“ He’ll tell Ash and then” Eiji couldn’t continue the thought. 

Yut Lung sighs and wraps an arm awkwardly around Eiji. 

“ Are you trying to snuggle me?” the older boy asked 

“ i thought maybe….you idolt!” Yut Lung turned away. 

“ No, i’m sorry, you were trying to be nice” Eiji felt bad. “ Come here” Yut Lung did so, the older boy stretched out his hand for Yut Lung to take, even his touch feels hungry, Eiji mused as those smaller fingers curl in his. The older boy looks over and it suddenly strikes him that Yut Lung is beautiful. Of course he’s always known this in a sort of abstract way but he’s never really noticed how stunning that sly mouth is up close. Even while engaging in sex its never occured to him how how wonderfully bright those eyes are. Before he can dwell on these thoughts further. Fox’s men come to single their time is up…

Eiji is startled by a key unlocking the doors “ Eiji its me” Ash the blond boy opens the door and steps into the bedroom. 

“ Have you been to see Sing yet?” the older boy asks 

“ He won’t even look at me” Ash says. 

“ Fox won’t let me visit Sing” Eiji responds 

“ He lets you see Yut Lung” Ash says accusingly. 

Eiji feels ashamed. 

“ So it is true” Ash says angrily. 

“ You said you wanted me to forget about you!”Eiji argues 

“ Yes find some nice boy in Japan, grow old with him!” Ash returns. 

“ I don’t want a nice boy or Yut Lung, i only want you Ash!” Eiji looks at him “ I can forgive you, for turning New York into a War zone. Just stay by my side, forever” then he makes a move and pulls Ash to him soon their lips are touching and its everything Eiji’s wanted. 

“ Eiji” Ash sighs. 

The older boy pulls away and wrestles with his shirt. 

“ You don’t have to” Ash argues. 

“ I want to, i know your scared and its hard for you. Let me help you Ash” Eiji coaxes. 

Let me heal you Ash, let me fix us so i’m not a burden and your no longer broken the older boy thinks. Ash’s lips on his are enough of an answer “ Show me what its supposed to be like” Eiji hears the raw longing in his voice and takes him into his arms …

“ You seem in a good mood” Fox remarks at dinner. Eiji ignores him and tries to help Yut Lung with his food, only to have his hand slapped away. Eiji is about to open his mouth to ask the younger boy what the fuck his problem is when he looks into the other’s eyes they hold all the warmth of the arctic waters during Winter. It strikes Eiji he hasn’t seen that gaze for a very long time. 

“ Yut Lung?” he asks 

“ You got what you wanted our alliance is at an end” The younger boy retorts sharply. 

“ You know” Eiji realizes. 

“ Fox was kind enough to inform me” Yut Lung says tightly. The man wears a gloating smile. You can't have us both the younger boy's words echo back to him. Eiji puts his head down trying to ignore the sting of the younger boys rejection. 

“ I’m glad now i’ll finally be free of your uselessness” the younger boy sneers. 

“ i helped you, i took care of you!” Eiji insisted jumping up.

Yut Lung got up from his chair “ I’d like to be escorted back to my room now” he says. 

“ Yue!” Eiji starts 

A glass is tossed in his direction it shatters against the wall, Fox is watching like this is simply a fun show for him.  
“ Don’t even pretend !” the boy accuses him before storming out. Fox’s guards follow him without being told. 

“ You really make it far too easy to upset my dear spouse” Fox taunts. 

“ Your disgusting!” Eiji spits 

“ I find you and i aren’t that different” Fox taunts. 

“ I take care of others you hurt them!” Eiji argues. 

“ Both of us feed our own validation” Fox mused 

“ That's not…” Eiji stammers 

“ The world is a confusing violate place. Disease, failure, lovers leaving, gang wars. it's only natural you’d want to exert some control over one of the frustrations in your life” the man nods.   
“ That’s how it starts with a bit of annoyance from a smaller, weaker, obnoxious individual who’s let off the hook, when you have to be perfect because everyone around you, needs you to be the foundation. Your doing drills and their playing with dolls and making messes” Fox shakes his head. 

“ Its not the same” Eiji protests. 

“ You know once i tear him open, Yut Lung will need someone to keep mending him” Fox comments. 

“ You could keep your hands off him” Eiji spits. 

“ One doesn’t buy a cut of fresh beef to stare at it" Fox comments. 

“ He’s not food!” Eiji argues

“ Your just an youthful infatuation one that will soon pass, then you’ll be on the menu right next to Yut Lung” Fox promises him darkly. 

Eiji feels his blood chill at the implications and takes a sip of his wine to calm down then he starts to feel light headed and strange he can feel his body slipping into oblivion just like back at Dawson’s mansion oh no! Eiji thinks before everything goes completely black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm not too fond of this chapter but i needed to start moving the plot along. I also appologize i realized i've been spelling fox wrong but on the fan wikki its Foxx and not Fox so its confusing. 
> 
> Margot actually does exist in the Manga Fox did have a younger sister who he molested.   
>  I feel like i may be writing Fox and sister as too cartoony but frick it i gave them more depth then cannon. Its implied in his bio his elite military family covered up his crimes.
> 
> As for Fox not jumping straight to the cigar burning and stuff. Part of it is because i don't find torture easy to write.   
>  but in universe its because cannon gave me the impression Fox likes to take his time and get a little bit inch by inch for now Yut Lung squirming is enough for him. Also he's more concerned about Ash's connection with Eiji. That could change though 
> 
> I've always thought it was kinda funny how Ash really doesn't know a whole heck of a lot about Eiji's background except he has a little sister. Its good for drama to play that up. I know you guys most likely came for the Yueiji but Ash is still very much a big part of Eiji's life and they still do have that cannon connection it wouldn't be an Eiji story without that bond explored.


	5. chapter 5

“ Eiji, Eiji” The japanese boy bolts upright and nearly falls off the bed. Only to be caught by Margot “ Easy, kid” 

“ It seems Yut Lung’s drugs haven’t worn off” the older boy groans. 

“ Yeah he tried to make an escape with Sing” Margot said. 

“ Without me” Eiji knew Yut Lung was pissed but after all they’d been through lately that kind of hurt.  
“ Then, they went back for you, which got them caught” the woman explained. 

“ I see” so they were right to leave him behind Eiji thought miserably. When the drugs wear off he turns to Margot “ Where are they?” he asked  
“ In the holding cells” she says 

“ Take me to them please” Eiji orders. 

“ Edwardo wouldn…’ 

Eiji cuts her off sharply “ Then i’ll go myself” he jumps up ignoring Margot’s cries of kid and hurries down to the cells 

“ Hey!” one of the guards shouts “ You cann’t be….” Eiji sucker punches him to the ground and grabs his keys, wincing a slightly strong guy or not Eiji is not a boxer. He opens the cell to finds Sing handcuffed and shackled to a steel rod. That was impossible for him to lift. Sings pants were completely soiled with urine and he looked like he hasn’t been feed in two days. 

“ Where’s Yut Lung?” Eiji asked urgently

“ Fox took him” Sing’s face told Eiji. He feared the worst. “ I’m such a shit boss i cann’t even protect my own leader” 

“ Sing, where’s the key?”  
.  
“ You could ask me” says a voice Eiji whirls around to see a smirking Fox who shuts the door blocking the only exit. The older boy rolls his fists and swings Fox blocks and strikes and tosses Eiji on his ass. The other winces as he lands brush burns tomorrow he thinks as he struggles to his feet.  
“ I must admit you are a determined one” Fox laughs kicking him back down before he’s completely risen before striking him across the face again and again. Raw pain and a wetness slides down his cheek. 

“ Stop!” Sing yells cursing and swearing that terrible steel bar holding him in place, keeping him helpless. 

Fox eyes shining takes Eiji’s face in his hands and Eiji has to hold back his vomit. 

“ Seems you're not as soft as you seem” He pins and ties the older boy up. “ Still sonny boy you shouldn’t of tried to cross me” 

“ Sing is to be kept out of this” Eiji argues. 

“ I assumed you’d try to escape. Why else would i let you have your little meetings” Fox gloated. “ i had a camera installed, i caught every kiss, whisper and touch”  
Eiji feels beyond violated. 

“ It was just a game really” Fox reveals. 

“ What did you do with Yut Lung?” the older boy asked 

“ Come this way” Eiji is dragged by Fox to a secret room full of sharp devices and strange contraptions that send a chill down Eiji’s spine curled up in the corner on a mat and chained to the wall by his ankle is Yut Lung.  
" Eiji your cheek is bleeding" there's soft concern in his tone.

Eiji runs over “ Yut Lung , Yut….” Eiji tries to touch him, Fox separates them both. 

“ Eiji go back to Ash, let me punish my spouse in peace” Fox mocks him unchaining the younger boy.  
“ I won’t let you!” Eiji insists 

Yut Lung stumbles to his feet “ Five minutes just give me five minutes with him” he pleaded. 

“ You come with me, i’ll let him have you afterwards” Fox promised.  
Yut Lung walks toward him. 

“ Yut no!” Eiji argues. 

“ Please don’t be distressed by this, It’ll be quick after you can take care of me” The younger boy promises looking at Eiji hopefully.  
Fox laughs, the older man summons the guards with the orders to lock Eiji up. Then scoops up Yut Lung in a humiliating mockery and carries him out of the room…  
Eiji is tied to the same steel pole as Sing and despite his bigger size he can't move an inch. Eiji is so dam sick of feeling powerless he cann’t even pound his fists against the floor in frustration. 

“ Hey its not your fault we’re trapped with a psychopath” Sing brings up. 

“ If you guys hadn’t come back for me, you would have gotten away” Eiji argued. 

“ Yeah but Yut Lung wanted to go back for you” Sing said, sounding slightly annoyed. 

“ Wait your not the one who wanted to go back?” Eiji asked, surprised and wounded he thought Sing and him were close.  
“ Look Eiji i think your a cool guy but, I secretly hated sacrificing my guys for you” Sing admitted.

“ Then why did you?” Eiji asked miserably 

“ Keeping Ash under control, If anything happened to you….” Sing trailed off.  
It suddenly struck Eiji that maybe he’d been a little too naive about why the gangs were so nice to him from the get go. 

“ So you used me” Eiji said bitterly.  
“ Give me a break Eiji” Sing reminds him. “ Do you even remember the names of the guys who died protecting your ass?” 

Eiji had not admit he couldn’t recall any of Cain or Sing’s fallen guys. 

“ You and Ash used us too” the fourteen year old boy argues. “ I’m just glad i didn’t have to shoot Lao to keep the peace” he adds with relife.  
“ You’d kill your own brother!” Eiji’s voice is choked with horror.  
“ If he killed Ash it would have started a big war” Sing said defensively. “ Its hard being the boss, you got to look at the big picture and cut out emotions” he pauses “ Your so troublesome you make our leaders lose their shit!” he adds with frustration. 

“Would you kill me?” Eiji asked feeling cold 

“ Setting Ash off in any way the fallout wouldn’t be pretty. So i’m not making any hasty decisions” Sing replies. 

“ Your supposed to say of course not your my friend” Eiji swallows. 

“The two of them sit in silence its about noon when Fox comes back down and practically throws Yut Lung at his feet he’s covered in bruises.  
“ Riding crop, used on the softest parts of the body” Fox says smugly touching one of the bruises on the place that he shouldn’t be fucking touching. “ Nothing permanent, at least not physically,” he laughs “ I enjoyed you, here take your five minutes” the man says to Yut Lung then he shuts and locks the door. 

Yut Lung pulls his sore body upright enough to huddle against the wall.  
“ Yue, please come here” Eiji says softly.  
“ i haven’t earned it” the younger boy says. 

“ What do you fucking mean you didn’t earn it?” Sing pipes up  
“ You don’t have…..”  
Yut Lung cuts him off “ Its fine just being next to you its enough” he admits. “ I need as much as i can get” 

“ Of what?” Sing asked  
“ Me” Eiji realzes. 

“ i hate you! I feel so helpless without you around” Yut Lung yelled “ I always want to be near you” he shook “ Don’t go away please, you can brush my hair or mend my bones i’ll even break them for you, just don’t give me up!” the younger boy pleads. 

Fox’s words echo back at him mockingly, it's only natural you’d want to exert some control over one of the frustrations in your life. 

“ What the hell!” Sing exclaims “ What have you done to my leader?” he demands in a horrified tone.

Eiji feels guilt grip him. Though part of him wanted Yut Lung to keep looking up at him like that. 

“ Yut Lung come here” Eiji’s tone is commanding the other boy to crawl over to him. 

“ what the hell!” Sing repeats as Yut Lung does this. 

“ Do you want to put your head in my lap?” Eiji asked 

“ But your not…” Yut Lung starts.  
“ Its fine” Eiji says warmly Yut Lung nervously snuggles up against him, the older boy wishes his arms were untied but the warmth of the younger boy feels nice. 

Sing loses what restraint he had “ You piece of shit!” he aims at Eiji. 

“ Its not his fault Sing” Yut Lung touches his bound form protectively.

“ Your afraid to do anything to anger him sound familiar?” Sing asks  
“ Eiji’s never struck me or said anything unkind.” Yut Lung defends.  
“ Has he ever pushed past what made you comfortable?” Sing asked him  
“ Never sexually” Yut Lung says fiercely.

“ Other stuff?” Sing asked 

“ Just stupid stuff like hair brushing, nail clipping things i should of let him handle from the beginning” Yut Lung argues.  
“ You said no and he pushed?” Sing asked 

“ I said no and he….distanced” Yut Lung has a dawning look of horror on his face. He pushes himself away from Eiji violently. “ How could i of been so stupid?” he berates himself “ You’ve been training me, like some kind of pet!” he accuses. 

“ i just didn’t want you to go!” Eiji protests  
“ Because you needed your care object. That’s all i’ve ever been to anyone!” Yut Lungs eyes water 

Before Eiji or Sing can interject the door opens “ Times up” said Fox.  
Yut Lung particularly runs to him “ Get me away from him!” The older man cups his face “ Oh you poor thing, did you find out the truth?” his tone is mocking Yut Lung jerks away, Fox eyes him like a lion gazing at a lost and injured wildebeest. Then he casually motions for the other boy to follow him out of the cell “ Come on lets get you some warm clothes” his tone is as cold as always. Still Yut Lung follows him out, and Fox closes the door behind him…

“ Sorry i’m late” Margot pulls off one of her high heels, she’s still wearing the fancy dress Fox made her wear to the Gala he dragged her and Yut Lung to. Eiji notices the bruise on her face. 

“ That asshole!” Eiji exclaimed decorations still clutched in one hand.

“ Edwardo got a bit testy in the car driving back, no big deal” Margot shrugged.

“ No big…this whole situation is fucked up!” Eiji exclaimed 

“ Not as fucked up as the creepy senator that tried to feel me up on the dance, one too many glasses. Yut Lung stepped in by pouring his drink down the guy's expensive tux”  
“ So that’s why Fox lost his temper” Eiji realized. “ You protected Yut” he realized. 

“ Don’t look at me like i’m some big dam hero, if i was you three wouldn’t be here” the women argued.  
“ In that case Margot welcome to the SPC, pull up a seat” Eiji did a mock toast. 

“ Ah the shitty people club i like it” Margot clinks her own invisible glass against his. “ Speaking of shitbags how’s Ash Lynx doing?”  
“ He’s still killing people and lying to me about it” Eiji said bitterly. 

“ Well you did fall in love with a gang leader, i’m not judging, just throwing that out there” Margot said. 

“ I know but when is he going to get better?” Eiji asks “ I’ve been trying to be patient and wait but”  
“ Eiji, people like us we cann’t be saved” Margot said. 

“ So i’m supposed to give up on him is that right?” Eiji asked coldly 

“ Ok let me try to explain this better, back when i was on the swim team back in junior high. There was this huge diving board and there were those who dove off it no problem and then their were individuals that no matter how much coaxing never took the plunge” Margot explained. “ If Ash doesn’t want to dive you cann’t push him off the board” she said.  
“ Ash says he wants to be free” Eiji responds. 

“ But is he willing to put in the hard work or does he expect recovery to just be handed to him? I was a ritch kid too and i wanted my redemption served to me on a silver platter. Didn’t pan out and i had to take a good look at myself. Ron is my rock, and i love him but he’s not my savior” 

Eiji looked at her “ No ones your savior as long as you let Fox control your life” 

“ Its not that simple” the women argued.  
“ We can keep your family safe” said a voice Eiji and Margot turn to see Yut Lung Lee in the doorway. “ The Lee’s have backers in many countries” he added.  
“ Your still willing to work with us” Eiji gaped. 

“Don’t get me wrong Eiji Chan, i’m beyond furious at how you toyed with me but i have a few hundred others to bury before its your turn” Yut Lung smiles sweetly. “ Besides, i have to liberate my last underling” he adds. Then his eyes narrow “ I intend to make Fox and his whole organization the cautionary tale of the underworld” Yut Lung promises.

Eiji gazes in awe before him stands not a snake slithering in the grass but a dragon fiercely beautiful in its righteous fury, its head raised proudly despite the gleaming cage that surrounds him, battered wings raised in defiance. Eiji feels his cheeks flush and his heart leap in his chest as he gazes upon the last of the Lee Clan. It takes a second for the terrible realization to sink in. He's in love with the absolute last person,Eiji should be falling for and who absolutely wants to crush him even more then he did before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eiji/Sing this maybe an unpopular opinion but i don't think Sing was all about Eiji until the spin off's. I think he liked him but i notice Sing had no problem risking Eiji's life to save Ash sending him in with a gun and during the Yut Lung hostage situation Sing seemed ready to kill Eiji for daring to touch his leader.  
> i just don't think Eiji was his main priority and given Yoshidia's Alternet ending was Sing killing Lao for Ash. I'd say Sing is the type who'd at least consider if their were benefits to Eiji dying mysteriously. 
> 
> As for Yut Lung not noticing i went back and forth but finally decided on something felt not right but Eiji's treatment was so unlike his brothers treatment of him that Yut Lung never fully made the connection. 
> 
> So do you guys want Yut Lung x Eiji to work on it or continue to be unhealthy? Because i'm not sure how to end things with these two. I can see them going either way. 
> 
> Thank you guys so much for the support, i actually am starting a podcast which i have not quite figured out how to upload here yet.
> 
> So here's a link https://fairydust-stuff.tumblr.com/post/627028783244918785/flawed-fairy-tales-podcast-episode-1 to my tumblr web page where you can simply click and enjoy the pilot episode.


	6. chapter 6

Yut Lung will no longer touch him he barely looks at Eiji. The worst part is the older boy wants to take him into his arms. Due to how ragged and smaller he looks of late. Eiji knows what’s happening behind closed doors but he can't stop it. Why is this happening? he’s supposed to be in love with Ash, not the boy who kidnapped him, not the one who tried to kill him. 

“ Ash, why do you love me?” Eiji asked him. The blond looks at him with adoring eyes “ Your innocent” he said while dismantling the cameras in Eiji’s room.  
“ No I’m not, I’ve been very selfish lately I used Yut Lung” he confessed.  
“ Yut Lung tried to kill you” Ash responds. There’s so much conviction in his eyes and for the first time, Eiji is hit with several jolting realizations…

“ I think he’s still in love with the boy I was,” Eiji says to Margot  
“ Doesn’t surprise me” She says “ Ok so should Senator Perkins sit to the left of the head of the Korean Mafia or should we move him down a bit?” she asked playing with the seating chart. 

“ What do you mean?” Eiji asked  
Margot sighed “ Your boyfriend he’s not well Eiji,” she says.  
“ You mean because Dino” Eiji remarked. 

“ I know a thing or two about torturers and while regular people do torture its based on idealogy desire for approval and complete obedience to a cause. They have to create a persona separate from their actual selves just to cope with what they do. And most of them still suffer from burnout and break under the physiological effects. Ash is different, it's unsettling” Margot remarked. 

“ But Ash does feel guilty he says he realizes what he did was wrong” Eiji argues.  
“ Did you express discomfort with his lack of guilt?” Margot inquired  
Eiji falls silent. 

“Ash’s brain isn’t healthy” she stated. “ So yes to him you have not changed nor would he want you to” Margot states.  
“ And Yut Lung?” Eiji asked  
“ Different flavor of insanity,” Margot remarked.  
“ Meaning?” Eiji asked 

“ He’s an addict who was already obsessed with you then you offered yourself as a source of comfort,” Margot says after a long pause.  
“It’s my fault,” Eiji said miserably.  
“ Don’t torture yourself over this” Margot pleaded…

“ Fox has lessened your restrictions, I need you to get information from the guards,” Yut Lung remarks “ I’ll be on his arm from now on. I’ll see if I can sir up some trouble from that angle. Fox’s colleges aren’t very fond of him”  
“ How am I supposed to get information from his men?” Eiji asked  
“ Deceive them your quite skilled at that” Yut Lung says.  
Eiji flinches violently in guilt. 

“ You come across as innocent so any uncanny behaviors will be dismissed” he continues.  
“ Is there any way I can make it up to you Yut Lung?” Eiji asked quietly.  
“You are far better at getting revenge then I imagined” the boy adds.  
“ No! It wasn’t” Eiji argued. 

“ Maybe, it’s your right” Yut Lung mused. “ Do you still want me Eiji chan?” he asked  
Eiji looks at him “ I...do...its selfish and insane but I do” he admits.  
Yut Lung laughs it sounds more like a sob “ Why shouldn’t you of just shot me…..or at least just kept returning my spite?”  
“ I’m the only one who’ll take care of you,” Eiji said. 

“More manipulations!” Yut Lung sneers.  
“ Please don’t abandon me!” Eiji falls to his knees “ Not like Ash! don’t leave like Ash!”  
“ You got Ash back” Yut Lung sounds confused. 

“ I can’t be innocent for Ash! I can’t I can’t I can’t!” Eiji yells he breaks down into tears the truth he knew deep down exploding out of him. He feels Yut Lung’s arms wrap around him and pull him close. Then Eiji buries his face against the younger boy’s chest and screams against it until his throat is raw until he has no strength left in him. 

When he’s done Yut Lung looks at him somberly “ The thing about great men is they never check under their heels” he pauses “ I was so caught up in my pain and jealousy. I never saw that you were also being slowly crushed, I’m sorry” 

“ I’m sorry, we’ve treated you like an object all of us. You were wrong, but so were we” Eiji realizes sniffing. 

“ I don’t know if I can forgive you,” Yut Lung admits but he doesn’t let go. Then the doors open and Ash silently marches over and forcefully yanks the two of them apart dragging Yut Lung by the arm. 

“ Ash Ash!” Eiji runs after him “ Ash what are you doing? Ash?” the blond ignores him 

“ Its fine Eiji Chan, Lynx just wants to talk,” Yut Lung said he’s far too stiff in Ash’s arms. The blond tosses him into Eiji’s own room and slammed the door locking it. Eiji hammers his fists against the door “ Ash don’t hurt him, Ash! Ash!” 

“ Bastard!” Eiji hears the sound of a punch and a sharp cry. 

“ I really don’t have time for your jealous boyfriend antics,” Yut Lung says with annoyance.  
“ As if you give a dam about Eiji!” Ash accuses.  
“ I do, isn't it funny? He was supposed to be a little triumph against you” Yut Lung says casually.  
“ You admit you used Eiji,” Ash said. 

“ We used each other” Yut Lung corrected.  
“ Bullshit Eiji wouldn’t” Ash argued.  
“ I used to admire you but now I feel sorry for you.” a pause “ You were able to survive Dino without breaking because you never came whole” Yut Lung’s voice is deeply sad.  
“ You only want him for yourself” Ash argues. 

“ I have no time for games, I want out from under Fox’s thumb. Eiji, Margot, they are all on board. I just need your support and we’ll all destroy Fox” Yut Lung presents.  
“ Agreed as long as you agree to stay away from Eiji after this is over” the blond decides.  
“I’m the threat!” Yut Lung shouted “ You should have never dragged him into our world. In the first place!” 

“ And after we’ll both be out of his life” Ash states.  
“ Because that worked so well last time, what do you think made him latch onto me in the first place?” The younger boy asks sardonically  
“ Dam it! What do you want Yut Lung?” Ash spat  
“ Take responsibility for helping me break him! ” Yut Lung busts out 

“ How? if I can't let him go?” Ash demands  
“ Help me get him out of this and then take him somewhere quiet and safe. Ordinary people are fragile” Yut Lung reminds him. “ Learn to consider his feelings not just what you think is best” 

“ I don’t deserve him,” Ash said.  
“ No, neither of us do but he loves you, so you should take care of him,” Yut Lung said firmly.  
Eiji is stunned listening to this. 

“I can get a message to Cain and Lao,” Ash says after a moment.  
“ Focus on Cain, I better talk to Lao” Yut Lung points out.  
“ That’s for the best” Ash agrees. 

Yut Lung opens the door “ You were listening” he remarks annoyed.  
Eiji notices his lip “ Your bleeding”  
“ I suppose I am,” Yut Lung says, wiping it off.  
Eiji hurls himself into the other boy's arms “I was really worried” he confessed.  
“ I’m sorry too, I'm going to make this right,” Yut Lung promises, eyes set with determination… 

“ Yut Lung still not speaking to you?” Margot questioned at the sight of Eiji’s gloomy face.  
“ No, he apologized and he’s helping me be with Ash” Eiji replied.  
“ That’s great,” Margot said.  
“ I want to show him I’m sorry too” Eiji admitted 

“ You didn’t hear it from me but Fox was seen putting acupuncture needles and a hairpin in his office,” Margot said.  
“ Yut Lung’s arsenal” Eiji breathed. “ Doesn’t Fox have a passcode on his office door?”  
“ Shit, I have to come with you don’t I?” Margot sighed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this was a really short chapter there's maybe two more chapters to go then possibly an epilogue. I'm absolutely speechless at how many of you got behind this fic. Thank you so much!


	7. chapter 7

Margot approaches the office.  
“ Your Fox’s lovely sister aren’t you,” says the guard grinning. 

“ Oh you wouldn’t mind doing me a tenny favor and not mentioning you found me down here?” the women asked hopefully

“ That depends” he ran his eyes over her figure and pressed her against the wall. “ God your breath smells like tobacco,” Margot complained. The man puts his hand in front of his mouth and breathes. 

Eiji came up behind the man and whacked him as hard as he could with the lamp from his room. 

“ Not bad Okamura,” Margot says as she eyes the keypad and types in I Dreamed a Dream. The door opens casually. 

“ Not the type of password I was expecting” Eiji comments. 

“ My Brother loves Les Mis dad took us one year, it was one of the few times we could pretend we were a normal family,” Margot said.  
Eiji feels a bit awkward hearing this. 

“ He got me pregnant once I was fourteen and scared out of my mind. Hand on my arm hard enough to bruise he took me to get rid of it. Afterward, he bought me chocolate ice cream. I was crying so hard I could barely eat it but I remember I asked him why? He looked at me calmly and said that’s what big brothers are supposed to do for their little sisters.” She pauses  
“No wonder he liked the theater, Edwardo knew all his lines, and every day there was a new script. Maybe I should pity him but I loath him too dam much” She confesses.  
Eiji squeezes her hand. 

“Let’s just get this over with” Margot sighed the two of them walk around Fox’s office.  
Eiji opens a drawer and rummages through it. Eiji opens a filing cabinet with the words classified on the folders. Margot rummages through the documents selecting a few. She rifles through them reading each one.  
Eiji goes for Fox’s desk and finds a photo album and makes the mistake of flipping through it. Shoving a hand his mouth to hold back to vomit as he tries to forget the images of tortured suffering humans beings in sexually compromising positions. Eiji doesn’t even know what some of that stuff is. His eyes fly to the title on the blank page next to it the words Honeymoon photos are written in bold letters. Underneath written is a quirky way it's titled how to Skin a snake. Eiji makes a face of disgust, how could anyone?  
He’s cut off by a sharp gasp he looks over at Margot. 

“ What?” Eiji asked alarmed

“ Nothing, don't worry about it” the women hastily put the documents back in the file. 

Eiji’s eyes land on a pile of acupuncture needles and a hair fastener. “ I found Yut Lung’s things” 

Margot nods “Let’s get out of here” she comments. 

They put everything back the way they found it and Margot locked the doors behind them…

“ Here you go” Eiji hands Yut Lung his needles and hair fastener back. 

“ You got my weapons back” Yut Lung looks at him in a fixated way. 

“ Margot did most of the work” Eiji insisted. 

“ She didn’t come up with the idea,” said the younger boy he unbraids his hair letting it fall down his shoulders. “ I’d like you to fasten it” 

“I’m trying not to do that anymore,” Eiji said, biting his lip. It’s harder to break his bad habits with Yut Lung than he thought. He still wants to do everything for the other boy. It’s even harder because when Yut Lungs mask cracks, Eiji can see the needy little looks he shoots his way. But he has to fight the urge for both their sakes. 

“ This isn’t taking care of me, It's you helping me prepare for battle” Yut Lung argues. “ And look I’ve prepared you as well” the boy slyly removes a small handgun from his silks. 

“ How did you?” Eiji gapes 

“ A gift from a drunken drug lord, Fox’s friends are easily persuaded” the boy smiles. 

“ Cain and Lao will be here this evening with their guys” Yut Lung states casually. “ They’ll distract Fox and his guards we’ll make our escape”

“ What’s your favorite color?” Eiji asks him.

“ What brought this on?” Yut Lung asked

“ It occurred to me I don’t know much about you” Eiji comments. 

“ You know plenty” Yut Lung argued.

“ That you mumble early in the morning before your fully awake” Eiji teases. 

“ Shut up you're the one who hogs the blankets in your sleep” Yut Lung scowled. 

“ Overly sensitive are we?” Eiji smirks. 

“ I don’t have a favorite color” Yut Lung responds. 

“ A favorite song?” Eiji asked

“ I wasn’t allowed to listen to music but there was this one song I heard while buttering up one of my targets. It’s a Chinese song, you wouldn't know it.”  
Eiji looks at him “ Could you sing it to me?” he asked 

“ I don’t have a great voice you know” Yut Lung informs him. Eiji looks at him expectantly the younger boy sighs.  
“ I’m most afraid of sudden silence in the air,  
I’m most afraid of friends suddenly checking up on me.  
I’m most afraid of memories, suddenly turning with unrest and pain” 

He sings the whole song and he doesn’t sound half bad to Eiji. 

“ It's a breakup song” Eiji remarks. 

“ It was about missing someone,” Yut Lung answered. 

Eiji feels selfish for thinking it but he wonders if Yut Lung wants to know more about him. 

“ I know enough about you” Yut Lung responds. 

“ How do you?” Eiji gaped 

“ I’ve learned to read people and honestly you're not that hard to analyze. Even if you do surprise me sometimes” Yut Lung pauses.  
“ I hate you, I hate your soft brown eyes, and your toned arms and your warm hugs. The younger boy says while snuggling into his arms. 

“ I hate your stupid pretty hair” Eiji retorted letting him…

“ There’s going to be a lot of shooting tonight” Margot laughs awkwardly and takes a few more pills. 

“ Here” Eiji hands her the gun Yut Lung gave him. 

“ Eiji that’s yours” she protests. 

“ I’ll be with Ash he’ll protect me, you need it more” Eiji argues. 

Margot throws her arms around him “ I’m going to miss you and that snarky snake boy” 

“ Your not coming with us,” Eiji said in surprise. 

“ Yut Lung when he’s out he can keep my family safe, that’s all I want” Margot proclaims.

“ You're such a good mom” Eiji praises.

“ No, I'm not. I lied to you about not having anything to do with Fox” Margot swallows “ Frank got in a bad accident, there were so many medical bills and I was dealing with all my issues and struggling to pay my bills.” she pauses. “Edwardo offered me a helping hand and I took it. I was dependent on him for a couple of years. He threatened my family because I didn’t want to pay my debt to him. The Wedding for just one more favor in a long line” Margot said quietly. 

Eiji takes one look at her “ I still think your a good mom” 

“ Don’t say that! tell me I’m terrible, say it go on say it, please! Tell me I’m trash, utter trash!” Margot breaks down into sobs. 

“ I think, that I’m just a huge burden, that I don’t deserve anything. I’d never project that hated voice onto another person” Eiji said. 

“ I enjoyed my slice of heaven granted to me by the Devil as he slowly burned everything else into oblivion,” Margot said. “ That’s why I have to stay here,” she explained... 

Another dinner Eiji sighed how Fox liked to torment them. Yut Lung continues to play the part of the jilted lover to perfection. He plays it so well Eiji has to bite his lip to keep from begging the younger boy to look at him. If Someone told him that one day he’d crave Yut Lung Lee's attention. Eiji would have called them a crazy asshole.  
“ I heard you singing today,” Fox says he cuts his food diagonally. He’s so precise even his dinner is sliced perfectly. “ You’ll do so at our Wedding”  
It’s cruel making Yut Lung precipitate in this farce. 

“ Alight,” Yut Lung says. 

“ Edwardo, no need for formalities” Fox smiles. 

Yut Lung agrees.

. “ Your very pretty when you try not to tremble, '' the man comments, sounding captivated. 

“ Thank you, I wish I could say the same Yut Lung retorts. 

Fox sticks a fork into his hand, Eiji springs forward only for the man to wink dangerously at him. 

“ What did I say? Its Edwardo Ed...war….do” he digs the sharp points into his skin a little harder. “ Say it Yut Lung” there’s a sadistic gleam in his eyes.

“ Edwardo!” the boy gasps Fox takes the fork out of his bloody hand and hands him a napkin to wipe it. “ For the Honeymoon, I was thinking Siberia” 

“ Your taking him away!” Eiji gasped. 

Fox opens his mouth only for his gloating to be interrupted by the sound of gunfire. One of three of his men to burst into the room. “ Sir we’re under attack”  
“ Corporal take my spouse to one of the evacuation jeeps” Fox nods and Yut Lung is grabbed. 

“ Also I’ll be taking this” Fox grabs Yut Lung’s hair ripping it off “ Did you think I wouldn’t notice” Then the boy is dragged away struggling. 

Fox turns around and calmly points a gun at Eiji. “ You’ll be easier to manage if I take out those knees of yours” he threatens…

That asshole is stronger than he looks! Eiji thinks as Fox drags him along, gun pressed to his leg. 

He yanked into a room with gunfire and Fox shoves the gun to his head. “ Everyone, Drop your weapons!” he bellows. 

“ Do as he says!” Cain yells 

“ Are you kidding me for one guy!” Lao shouts. 

“ Baby, I get your concern about Sing but if you don’t drop it. I’m going to stick that gun somewhere you can’t point it, understood?” The leader of Black Sabbath threatens  
Lao quickly loses his gun. 

“ Tie them up” Fox ordered his men 

Then Eiji here’s a click he sees long black hair and smirks. 

“ I believe that’s my irritating Japanese, you're threatening,” Yut Lung said sweetly. 

“ The hairpiece was a decoy you hide those needles on you” Fox observed. 

“ Yue!” Eiji said happily 

“ You are a lot of trouble, not even five seconds and you're already someone's hostage” the younger boy complains. 

Fox places down his weapon carefully, Yut Lung’s weapon is trained on the back of his head. 

Then Ash rushes in cacked from head to toe in blood, Margot is panting after him in high heels. 

“ Ash, where, were you? You were supposed to secure Fox?” Yut Lung scolds him then his eyes widen slowly in realization before Ash goes directly for his throat. 

“ You played us” Eiji realized with horror. 

“ I had to Eiji he gave orders to his guys if anything were to happen to him. You’d be the first to be hurt and the last to die” Ash said he looks exhausted and like he’s fighting back tears. 

“ What did you do to him to make him so scared of you!” Eiji screamed at Fox. 

“ I promised him the power to protect you,” the man says pleasantly. “ We can still make a deal Ash if you kill every intruder in this room. Let’s bring up Sing and make his gang watch” 

“ No you touch my brother and I’ll fucking kill you!” Lao went ballistic 

“ We had a deal!” Yut Lung protests from the floor where Ash has thrown him. 

“ I thought I’d need Sing and his boys to make you behave. Now, I have the Japanese boy” Fox.gloated... 

Eiji hates being a bargaining chip. The feeling of helplessness overwhelms him as he’s pinned between two of Fox’s men. Yut Lung has been pulled into Fox’s lap who is enjoying his distress far too much. 

Sing has been added, Lao who’s still not calmed down and Cain has been lined up against the wall-bound and helpless. The other gang members have to wait for their turn. Eiji wonders morbidly which is worse knowing you're going to be next or already being up there. 

“Let’s start with the leader’s Ash kill the tiny one first” Fox orders. 

“ Sing!” 

“ Ash baby, don’t not the kid” 

“ Edwardo, there has to be something you want to name it!” 

Ash readies his gun the boy is shaking all over but he looks at Ash sharply. 

“Let me say goodbye” the blond nods. 

Then he turns to Yut Lung “ Don’t blame yourself for these shits alright? Then he switches to Chinese”  
Sing turns to his brother. 

“ Lao no tears we die like men,” the younger boy said. 

“ Yes, Boss,” one of the younger boys said, wiping his eyes. 

“ Eiji tell Nadia we….” his eyes start to water “ Damn it I promised no tears!” Sing yelled. 

Ash points the gun at him “ I’m sorry” he says. 

“ When you join me in hell, get ready for an eternal ass-kicking” Sing responds. 

Ash chuckles then put his finger on the trigger.  
Then there’s the sound of a shot going off. As what was once Ash Lynx splatters all over the floor. Eiji looks around the room for answers as the world holds its breath. He finds the dreadful answer in the form of Margot smoke still coming out of the handgun Eiji had given her earlier that day. The merciless world continues to be stuck in a long unending moment of silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys want to stop reading I don't blame you. I do believe Ash deserves to live and try to heal but this whole fic was meant to be a darker take on Eiji status as a pawn in the struggle between Ash and everyone. And how Ash and Fox big powerful people don't realize or care that their power struggles/ goals are affecting those caught in the middle.  
> As Eiji, himself states in cannon Ash can't understand how ordinary people feel that's one of his biggest flaws. 
> 
> I had fun writing Margot I love messy, grey female characters actually if you want more complicated ladies from me. I do have some in my original fiction under my profile. Dark Muses Price and Dragon Dearest.  
> And on the fanfic front, I did a crossover piece under my Bf buffy crossover one-shots that focused on Sing's wife Akira.
> 
> I'm trying to do more with the BF ladies because there was more potential darn it! I mean other than Jessica, Nadia and Akira. Every other BF female might as well be an OC honestly. (Though not much is done with the ones who do have personality). Margot in BF was another faceless damsel but even damsels have stories and she grew up as the victim of one of the series biggest psychopaths so it was interesting to play around with that. She may not like Fox but she grew up with him.
> 
> One more chapter than an epilog and we're done thanks for sticking with me, you guys are awesome. I'm astounded at how many of you guys tuned in every week for this little plot bunny of mine.


	8. Chapter 8

Eiji sits in the cell he should be crying or screaming but he feels empty. He’s so numb he can’t even feel his legs. Margot sits across from him her face turned away. Fox had been so enraged by the turn of events that he had everyone locked up admitting he was so infuriated that he proclaimed he needed to calm down before he could properly enjoy everyone’s deaths. 

“ Why?” the boy asks 

“ I could give you an explanation but that won’t change the fact I blew the brains of the boy you loved all over the floor,” Margot said sadly. 

“ Your right” Eiji feels a hot white rage build up inside him. 

“ I won’t ask for your forgiveness,” the woman says. 

“ I hate you,” Eiji said “ I don’t care about your reasons for taking Ash from me” his voice was tight restained. “ And now Fox is going to take everyone else from me” his voice is a harsh whisper. “ By the time he gets around to me, there will be nothing left”

Margot can’t look him in the eyes. 

“ I thought I could save Ash but who am I kidding. I was just a pawn to control him. Margot doesn’t answer him.   
“ That’s what I thought,” Eiji says dully.

Five minutes later Yut Lung approaches the cell. “ Fox says I get a few minutes his wedding present to me,” he says with a bitter laugh. “ I have one last card, I’ll be risky and it’s rather desperate” 

“ What’s the point,” Eiji says bitterly. 

“ Why are you not annoying me with your optimism” Yut Lung frowns. 

“ I tried to control you so I could feel more useful but you’ve never been anyone’s pawn. That’s why I’m a little in love with you” Eiji confessed. 

Yut Lung looks utterly shocked “ Your not supposed to” he insists. 

“ No there’s a million reasons why I shouldn’t. You made me believe we could win” 

“ We still can!” Yut Lung puts his fingers through bars and touches Eiji’s. 

“ Without Ash what’s the point in fighting” Eiji proclaims.

“ For Sing, for Lao for Cain, for Margot, for Chinatown, for us!” Yut Lung insists. 

“ We’re too weak, we can’t beat him” Eiji argues. 

“ You won’t join me fine, I’ll do it on my own” Yut Lung says fiercely. 

“ You’ll die!” Eiji argues Yut Lung takes his face in his hands and lays a kiss on him.   
“ That was selfish of me, you are still mourning,” the younger boy tells him “ But I may not get the chance again” he pauses “ Goodbye Eiji, I’m sorry for everything” Then he turns and walks out... 

One of Fox’s men opens the door two days later “ Big smiles after all your attending a wedding” 

Eiji’s heart sinks he remains passive as he’s cleaned, dressed, and tied to a chair in the audience. Next to Margot. Blond hair and green eyes dances across his vision.  
Just stay with me not forever just for a little while.

No stop get it away!   
Watch it I’m very delicate.   
I’ll stain my hands so you don’t have to. 

It’s not really like a wedding instead of talks of forever and toasts. Fox and the other Mafia lords talk about dividing up Lee territory. There’s talk of battle and conquests everything but love. 

“ I’ve had enough of your ugly faces, let’s get on with this” Fox says 

Then Yut Lung comes out and Eiji feels his breath catch he’s wearing a wine red Cheongsam wedding dress his hair done up in a traditional style he’s not even trying to hide how utterly miserable he looks. 

I hate you, I hate your soft brown eyes and your toned arms and your hugs.   
For Sing, for Lao for Cain, for Margot, for Chinatown, for us! 

Then it strikes Eiji what he’s doing he slips his fingers through the bounds and starts working on the knots binding him to the chair.   
For Sing, for Lao for Cain, for Margot, for Chinatown, for us! 

“ Well Fox I can why you went through all that trouble” One of the Mafia lords chuckled. 

“ He is truly a vision though, I was more interested in his assets” Fox laughs. 

“ Oh he’s defiantly got those tonight you get to explore them. You lucky son of a bitch” the man laughed. 

“ I have a wonderful reception planned afterward the demise of Black Sabbath followed by the execution of Ash Lynx’s former Chinatown allies” Fox states.   
For Sing, for Lao for Cain, for Margot, for Chinatown, for us! Eiji works harder.

“ Good the gangs are getting too uppity of late. Those little pissers should remember they’d be struggling to put food on their tables without us.” One of them says. The others nod their agreement. 

“You’re right Don,” says a teenage boy who looks like one of the gang members. There’s a few of them special guests of the Don’s young and eager to prove themselves. 

Fox motions to the Minister who clears his throat “ Tonight is all about...power. It has been my misfortune to officiate your ceremony this evening and now I get to say something. One of you has been looking forward to hearing for a long time. By the powers vested in me by the state of New York. I now pronounce you married, you may kiss your husband” 

For Sing, for Lao for Cain, for Margot, for Chinatown, for us! Eiji free’s his hands just in time to run down the aisle as a triumphant Fox grabs the younger boy and devours his mouth. He’s too late, he’s too late. Yut Lung returns the gesture then Fox shoves him away violently “ Your lipstick” he gags 

“ I only applied to the outer edges, lucky for me you wanted to taste every inch of me” Yut Lung smiled savagely as he swiftly moves over to the punch bowl with a napkin and wipes his mouth thoroughly. 

Fox starts to look a bit dizzy then the man falls to his knees mouth open in silent agony. 

“ Margot do you want to assist?” Yut Lung calls to her. 

“ I think I’m good with the front row seat” the woman calls back to him. 

With a shrug, Yut Lung shoves his foot against Fox’s chest his heel pinning the man to the ground as he rasps and wheezes. “As I warned your men once Black Windows kill undesirable mates” Fox dies frothing at the mouth. 

Yut Lung adopts a pleasant persona “ I apologize for the inconvenience please have some cake and enjoy the mountains of catered goods for your troubles”   
Every wedding guest and their plus ones pull out a gun and point them at him. 

“ So it’s going to be like that is it?” Yut Lung puts out his arms slightly eyes daring them. “ There’s no point in fighting” 

Eiji moves tackling Yut Lung behind the refreshment table just before a hail of bullets rain down. 

“ So you’ve decided to join me after all” Yut Lung said smugly. 

“ You are a pain in the ass” Eiji grouses. 

Then he sees Sing, Cain, and their gangs rush in armed to the teeth. 

“ How?” Eiji asked 

“ I asked Fox if I could say goodbye and left Sing my hairpin” Yut Lung explained. 

“ I want to kiss you!” Eiji exclaimed

“ Better not there still may be some traces of toxin left” Yut Lung warned him… 

The two of them walk out among the dead bodies. Lung Yut stops in front of a dead teenage boy who’s also Chinese. He starts stripping the body. 

“ What are you doing?” Eiji asked 

“ Ah I see so they think you died in the shootout” Cain catches on. 

“ There are benefits to your face being known only under fake identities,” the younger boy says flippantly. He takes off the wedding dress and puts it on the dead boy. 

“ If they check the guest list” Cain highlights. 

“ No some of the Don’s brought an extra guest who wasn’t on the list. so we’re safe. The expected fifty is 62” Margot said checking her guest list. 

“You’re not taking over as head are you?” Sing realizes “ But what about Chinatown?” he asks 

“ You think I’m going to help the Community? We’ve been bleeding you dry for ages. We cripple your businesses” Yut Lung states. 

“ You don’t have to” Sing argued. 

“ The Chinese triad can’t function in a strong community system” Yut Lung conveys. 

“ Without a leader, we’ll be sitting ducks for the other Mafia families” He argues. 

“ No, we’re going to take them down.” Yut Lung explains. “I’ll explain eventually” He pulls out his earing “ Chenguang please put Frank Millis and his children on a private plane back to New York. It’s time to reunite them with their mother”... 

At Cain’s hideout, there was a private memorial for Ash. Much to Lao’s annoyance “ That bastard would have killed us without a second thought!” 

Eiji had gone outside to get away from the brash hothead. He feels like he swallowed a boulder that’s been slowly dragging him to the ground. 

“ Ah avoiding Lao as well,” Yut Lung remarks. “ I understand why he feels that way but I still want to put Senna plant in his tea” 

Eiji laughs deviously as he pictures Lao trying not to shit himself. “ Don’t tempt me like that” 

“ I missed your stupid smile” Yut Lung admits. 

“ Yut Lung what are we?” the older boy asked

“ We need time to mourn” the younger boy responded. “ If we jump into anything, I’ll be like before” 

Eiji knows he’s right but part of him wants to leap anyway for fear the other boy might slip away. “ The Moon looks nice,” he said pitifully

“ There’s a legend about the moon in China. The hero Hu Yi married a woman named Chang E one of his evil disciples broke into his home and tried to force her to give him Hu Yi’s immortal elixir. So she swallowed it then flew to the Moon so she could remain close to her husband. Every year he prepared a feast of her favorite foods and laid them out.” Yut Lung finished. 

“ If you ever fly to the Moon, I’ll come after you in a rocket ship” Eiji promised.

“ Your going back to Japan might as well be the moon” Yut Lung retorts.

“ Is Yue Chan going to miss me?” Eiji teases. 

“ You are not allowed to call me that” Yut Lung huffs. Eiji leans over and kisses him on the cheek. Despite the fact, they’ve been having sex for weeks the younger boy flushes at the innocent gesture. 

“ Yue Chan is very cute” Eiji snickers. 

“ Irritating Japanese” Yut Lung gets up and storms toward the house he pauses outside the door. “ I'll call, you better pick up the phone” then he goes into the house.

Eiji watches him go with a feeling of bittersweetness. He imagines a world where Ash had been the one to rescue them. Where he’d been the hero Eiji had always thought of him as. Golden and defiant. It would be a party instead of a funeral and he’d be in Ash’s arms. But would that be real or just a temporary dream to hold onto a while longer? The older boy no longer knew everything hurt. All he could do was ache. So he does and hopes one day he’ll see the Sun peeking through the clouds. 

The End


	9. Epilogue

Three months later 

“ The crackdown on the Mafia Scene in New York continues as Alphonso Martinez is finally brought to trial”  
The tv switches over to the head of the FBI being swarmed by reporters “ I think we have an iron-clad case here, and I have faith the Courts are gonna bring this guy to Justice” he states.  
“ What about the anonymous tips you’ve been getting? Is there any evidence they come from the same source?” one reporter urges.  
“ Could be the same guy could be multiple. We've jokingly been calling them the Ghost because they leave absolutely no traces behind just lots of goodies” 

The door swings open behind Eiji to reveal Yut Lung lugging his own suitcase.  
“ You think I wouldn’t find out about your isolation!” Yut Lung rages he motions to Eiji’s dirty boxers and body that’s starting to lose its definition. 

“ Hello Ghost?” the Japanese boy said wearily. 

“ Some of those scumbags get big screen Tv’s in prison, but I’m going to make sure they stay trapped in their nice cages,” Yut Lung said with determination. 

“ So I heard you’ve joined a sobriety program, how's that going?”Eiji asked 

“ I want to stab my sponsor then myself” he complained. “ But Margot says if I want to start therapy. I have to get my addictive behaviors under control. So I don’t slip into them when things get intense” 

“ So you're seeking help?” Eiji asked him, trying not to scowl. He still hadn’t and never would forgive Margot for taking Ash. 

“ Her husband Frank knows someone who deals with trauma therapy. They did a lot for him after his accident. He’s been very patient with me, they both have” Yut Lung admits. “ And now I’m going to be patient with you” 

“ You didn’t tell Sing did you?” Eiji asked nervously

Then the door flew open “ WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU HAVEN” T BEEN EATING ANYTHING BUT RAMEN PACKETS!” says a tiny rage-filled boy. 

“ I’m sorry for being a burden,” Eiji said quietly. 

“ You're not a burden, we’re merely concerned about you.” Yut Lung informs him “ You don’t have to constantly be taking care of others to have worth.” he said softly. “ You don’t have to feel guilty for living” 

“ I should have saved him,” Eiji says brokenly. “ Maybe if I tried harder” 

“ Look at me Eiji, it's not your fault” Sing insists. “ Ash was my friend too but he choose to hurt others” Eiji sees a flash of something haunted in Sing’s gaze. Yut Lung gives his shoulder a light touch and Eiji feels a burst of jealousy. It suddenly occurred to him that Yut Lung and Sing have been very close. 

“ So I’m supposed to let you guys move in and take over my life” Eiji demands. 

“ You're supposed to let us help you get back on your feet,” Yut Lung says nearly tripping over a ramen cup 

Sing starts lugging the suitcases upstairs “ I’ll leave you two alone” he remarks winking at Eiji. 

“ So you and Sing?” Eiji asks casually 

“ Just partners he’s been helping give the FBI informants,” Yut Lung remarks. 

“ That’s nice….I mean not that I’d be mad if you moved on” 

Yut Lung moves forward and makes it clear what he’s about to do, Eiji lets him and kisses back just as enthusiastically. 

“ Finally!” Sing bursts out “ He was pining for you for weeks” 

“ I was not!” Yut Lung insisted. 

“ Sing Sing, you think Eiji’s ok? Sing Eiji called! Sing, we have to go save that idiotic Japanese boy before he hurts himself! Pack faster!” the teenager mimicked

“ He’s over-exaggerating,” Yut Lung insists. 

“ Sure!” Sing laughed. 

“ I was watching the news a lot hoping to hear about Ghost,” Eiji said. 

“ You could have just picked up the phone or a pen” Yut Lung huffs.

“ Sorry,” the older boy says. 

“ I could forgive you if you let me decorate your apartment, I can practically feel the unbalanced energy” he shutters. “ I should have brought a tortoise,” he mutters. 

“ Did I hear you right?” Eiji asked 

“ Traditional family remember” Sing responded. “ The Lee’s had four turtles crawling around their garden and a big ass Elephant painted on the back door” 

“ You are not painting an Elephant on my door!” Eiji insisted. 

“ Fine but at least a Dragon” Yut Lung argued. 

“ A small one” the older boy agrees. 

“ No noisy sex while I’m here!” Sing shouts at them.

“ Fine, we’ll have quiet sex then” Eiji sasses. 

“ Don’t you dare, Eiji you absolute traitor!” Sing complains. 

“ You think you can curb your enthusiasm?” Yut Lung teases. 

“ Ok that’s it” Sing sits down. “ We’re going to establish some boundaries between all three of us”  
Yut Lung plants himself beside Eiji and the other boy puts his arm around him. There are a million reasons why they shouldn’t but Eiji finds himself not caring for once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm done I officially finished my first muti chapter story! Once again I can not thank you enough for sticking with me. I actually wasn't going to give this fic that much attention but there was so much enthusiasm. That I didn't want to let you guys down. So honestly you're the reason this got finished. 
> 
> It has been a ride YueEiji is one of the hardest ships for me to write and I hope I did them justice. It's just really challenging to make these two work.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a part of the Yut Lung & Eiji one shot collection but it just too long. I most likely won't finish it till after my other fics but it was an idea i had. Its based on the fact that i read a Yoshdia interview of late where she stated " Banana fish was a power play story" 
> 
> So i couldn't help but wonder how Eiji would power play if he was ever put in that position and Yut Lung does seem like the character to bring out that side of him.


End file.
